The Caribbean Sea (RE-Upload)
by Steelwall5
Summary: (SteelWall4 is no longer under my control, read to find out how and why. The story is still mine.) The year is 1715, and the scene is set in the Caribbean. Gumball is captured by pirates and this opens up a new life of adventure for him. He will experience thrills, love, lose, mystery and he go through it all with the help of an unexpected family member.
1. Prologue

**Very Important Note.**

Hi everyone, so my old profile Steelwall4 is no longer under my control. What happened was that I was randomly logged out of my profile and after failing to get back in I discovered that my gmail account was deleted. I assume it was hacked. After several failed attempts to retrieve it it became obvious that I was not getting it back. However, I really wanted to continue and finish my stories. There was just no way I was going to let my hard work go to waste like that. So I re-uploaded the them on this profile and should have the next chapters out by Friday. I'm really very sorry for the inconvenience that this may have caused, but its the best I can do. The story is still the same all I did was fix some grammar errors so you don't have to re-read it unless of course you want to. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to pm me.

 **Enjoy**

Its early in the morning, the sun slightly above sea level. The sea stretching for as far as the eye can see and a few white clouds scattered in the blue sky. The peaceful sea disturbed by only one thing, a passing brig. A ship bigger than a small trading ship, and also one of the most commonly used. It sails across the ocean at a steady 8knots, with a semi-crowded deck. It could hold a crew of up to 30 men, this one however only held 15 as it only needed 12 minimum. It housed a total of 8 guns, four on each side. At the wheel were two men, the one steering the ship was a thin rat that wore brown pants that went down to his knees and were ripped at the bottom, along with brown boots and a white long sleeved shirt tucked in. Next to him was the captain, a more sizable and rounded rat in a blue captains uniform. These were but simple merchants transporting cargo from one place to the next. The ship sailed on with no problems, its destination being Kingston. A destination the ship would never reach.

Among the crew was a young blue cat at the age of 19 standing at the front port side canon. He wore long brown pants that were ripped by his left knee, and a brown sleeveless leather jacket opened in the middle revealing his muscular chest and abs. he had no shoes and was armed with a small dagger. He stood there peacefully gazing into the distance. Unfortunately, this was short lived as a call came from behind.

"Pirates! Pirates! Man your stations everyone!" The captain called out with a deep voice.

"Loosen the mains and take us up to 10knotes!" He shouted and the men complied.

"Captain." The skinny rat started. "That's the Reclaimer, we'll never outrun it." He stated.

"We can't outgun it either." The captain said looking at the oncoming brig now worried. He then turned around and faced the deck.

"Grab whatever weapon you can and ready the cannons!" He ordered.

The men did as they were told, however the ship only had five rifles and only two of the men were armed with simple swords. The one was a red lizard, he wore the same clothes as the cat, but with no rip and also had a black triangular hat on. He drew his sword and stood ready in between the middle starboard cannons.

"Their turning their guns on us! Turn starboard and do the same!" The captain yelled out. The skinny rat did as he was told and the ship started to turn.

"Reduce speed to 5knots and aim the cannons at 250yards!" The men were now on edge, their adrenaline pumping and waiting for that fateful order from the captain. For the blue cat time seemed to slow down, this was his first ever fight with real pirates. He had heard many stories, but no story could have prepared him for this.

"FIRE!" Shouted the captain and that's when all hell broke loose.

 **Credits:**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	2. First fight

One by one the four starboard cannons fired their shots starting from the front. The men yelled and cheered as their shots met there target, however only a small amount of damage was done.

"Reload and shoot the bastards!" One of the crew men shouted. Before they could finish eight guns aimed at them fired in retaliation. Four of the shots penetrated the ships hull. One of the shots hit the front canon causing it to fall on its side and a rolled up tin foiled man standing next to it to fall back. Two shots missed there mark and the last shot was sent straight into the body of a jaguar standing in the middle of the ship, sending him flying of the deck.

"Ready to fire captain!" One of the men called out.

"Fire!" The captain shouted in response.

The three remaining cannons fired, again hitting there mark, but the crews efforts were futile. The Reclaimer was now only 200yards from them, so the men readied their rifles. The captain stood by the wheel facing the deck, he was ready to bark at his crew. Just then a bullet was sent flying through his skull, exiting the left part of his head causing blood to spill out. Time slowed down as he fell to the ground, bouncing slightly due to his weight. The captain was dead. The skinny rat next to him looked at him in horror, he removed his pistol, turned and fired at the enemy ship. His bullet ripped through the shoulder of peanut men with antlers, despite not even having aimed the pistol properly. He looked at the wheel of the pirate ship and there he stood, captain Endo of the Reclaimer. A white cat in his early twenties. He wore a black captains uniform, a captains hat that fit his size and a black bandana that covered his mouth and nose. He lifted his right arm and signaled his men to start boarding the ship.

Suddenly two hooks with ropes tied to them were flung into the air and caught hold of the ship. They tightened and the Reclaimer was brought closer. The blue cat, Gumball, looked up in fear for his very life. He removed his dagger that was sheathed on his left hip. The crew of this ship was no ordinary crew, rumors has it there a combination of assassins, mercenaries and some of the most skilled young bloods in the Caribbean. In the next moment two figures leaped from the Reclaimer and landed on the ships deck. The one was about the same size as Gumball, he wore a blue and black assassins outfit. Gumball couldn't make out what he was, but he had cat like reflexes. The other one wore the same, but the colors were forest green and had orange stripes at the tips of the clothes, this character was female. She removed a sword that was resting on her back, the sword was obviously strong enough to break through some of the hardest armor. The cat like figure had a long sword on his back, but instead he revealed his hidden blades that came out just below his hands. His first target was a jaguar similar to the one who a cannon ball fired into his stomach.

"This is for my brother!" He yelled out in rage.

He flung his sword at the assassins left side, but it was dogged. The assassin grabbed the jaguars arm and forcefully brought his hidden blade to the jaguars throat. Gumball couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He considered jumping off the ship and swimming for it, but before he could make the decision, he was grabbed by the throat. The assassin lifted Gumball slightly off his feet.

"Let go of him!" The skinny rat demanded aiming his pistol at the assassin.

His determination was met with resistance. The female assassin flung her sword at him, which he barley dogged. That however didn't stop her charge, which was like that of a bull, in fact small horns coming out of the sides of her head could be seen. The rat was knocked down and fell on his back, his pistol rolling away from him. The last thing he saw was a sword to the chest.

The assassin returned his attention to Gumball who retaliated by stabbing the assassins hand with his dagger. The man yelled out in pain as he dropped Gumball. He quickly removed the dagger from his hand, looked at Gumball and was about to stab him with his own dagger. Gumball jumped to the side where the dead rat was. He grabbed the pistol and turned around to shoot. As this happened, cries of death could be heard coming from the rest of the ship. The assassin moved in on Gumball and knocked the pistol out of his hand before Gumball fire a shot, that's when Gumball saw the assassins left eye. It was scared and turned red with his pupil slit. The man was ready to finish Gumball. Before he could though, he was stopped by an arm grabbing his shoulder. He turned his head to see who would dare do that. He saw a pink cat that looked similar to Gumball, dressed in a black shirt with blue pants and no shoes.

"His young and strong. We could use new blood." She stated. The assassin shrugged her arm off him and walked away. The deck was now littered with dead bodies, Gumball and the lizard being the only survivors. Gumball looked the girl in the eyes and saw something familiar, but quickly faced away so that she wouldn't think he was staring.

"Whats your name?" She asked looking him over.

"Gumball. Gumball Watterson."

"I'm Lexy, just Lexy. I don't have the luxury of knowing my last name." She said as she looked at the deck now crowding with men ready to take anything that wasn't battened down.

"Well Gumball, your one lucky feline surviving this. That's if your willing to join our crew." Gumball looked at her and then down again. Still recovering from his near death experience, he decided that there was no alternative. Even if they didn't execute him right there, he would still be left for dead on a ship in the middle of sea with no supplies.

"I'll join." He said softly.

"Wonderful! I'll be your tour guide aboard the 'Reclaimer'." She said emphasizing the last word.

"Why is it called the Reclaimer?"

"Because new blood. The captain is rumored to have lost his love abo

ut five years ago and plans to use this ship to find her and reclaim her soul." She explained. "Of course that's just rumors, I mean it has been five years and his made no attempt at finding her."

"One more question. Who was that guy?" Gumball asked looking at the assassin as he walked back to the ship.

"Dante. His great once you get to know him, but always makes sure to get the job done. Which is why you were nearly dead." She answered cracking a smile, not because she thought it was funny, but because there was something recognizable about this cat. She just didn't know what is was yet.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson  
**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	3. Welcome aboard

"Welcome aboard the Reclaimer new blood!" Exclaimed Lexy. "First order of business. Swap the deck." She said with a grin. She handed him a bucket of water and an old cloth.

"Look on the bright side Gumball, at least your still alive." Gumball said to himself. He got on his knees and started to clean. A figure then appeared in front of him, it was the lizard. Gumball looked up at the man who was over a foot taller than him and almost twice his body size.

"Jack?"

"Out of all the people to survive that. I thought you'd be the first to die." Jack said with a deep western voice. Gumball looked back down again, place the cloth back in the water to soak it up and continued to wash the deck.

"So what job do they have you doing?" Gumball asked trying to make conversation.

"Right now, clearing out the old ship. Looking at her now, it's clear she never stood a chance. Yup, more of us would have survived if we hadn't followed that bastard of a captain, not that I gave a shit about anyone else on that ship." Jack stated. Gumball looked back up at him and thought that his size and straight is probably the reason he got that job. Jack walked on to proceed with his duties leaving Gumball with his task.

About half an hour later the job of moving the goods from one ship to the other was done.

"Loosen the sails!" Yelled out the quartermaster, a man with a humanized, blue plastic body and a hammerhead shark head. He was armed with two pistols and a British cutlass. "Set her to 9knots as we make for Nassau!" The crew cheered at the thought of heading for land. The sails fell into position and the ship started to move forward and gained speed. Gumball stood by the edge of the ship, looking back at his old home. It was time to move on, but such is the life of a sailor.

"New blood!" Lexy called out. Gumball turned to her with full attention.

"The quartermaster wants to see you." She continued. Without a word Gumball made his way to the top deck where he found the quartermaster staring at a ship in the distance. It wasn't the same ship though, it was bigger and much further away.

"Here's the new blood quartermaster." Lexy announced. The man turned around and saw Gumball. With a stern look he studied Gumball and made a conclusion based on his observation.

"He doesn't look like much of a fighter. The man stated as he walked closer to Gumball, stopping right in front of him. "I can see the fear in his eyes. Your lucky your still young boy. Give him to the cook, maybe he will be of use there." The man told Lexy, walking back to where he stood before. Lexy did as she was told and took Gumball away.

"You think they'll reach us before we reach Nassau?" A voice asked from behind the quartermaster.

"Not if we maintain this speed. Nassau is only about 32hours out. If it speeds up so do we."

"I sir."

Night time had now arrived and most of the men were below deck. Gumball on the other hand was taking this moment to dwell in his thoughts as he stood in the front of the ship. A small breeze blew by him and he took in the night time air.

" _I thought this day would never come."_ A female voice said inside Gumballs head. His peaceful stance was disturbed and he was left in shock.

" _Do not be afraid young one, for you have a destiny."_ The voice said.

"Who's there? you are you?" Gumball asked looking all around him.

" _My name is Kira and I have a mission for you. You must go to the captain and tell him the following."_ The voice explained. " _1710 August on board the Sea Walker."_

Gumball was baffled, was he dreaming or just hearing things. Maybe he was going crazy, but for some reason he felt the need to do as he was told. Suddenly he remembered something Lexy told him.

"Are you the captains lost love?" Gumball asked softly, but received no response. He stood there for a moment replaying what just happened in his mind.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Lexy. Gumball instantly turned to face her.

"I have to talk to the captain."

Lexy chuckled before replying. "Are you mad new blood. Two reasons that won't happen. One, your a new recruit and two. The captain hardly ever talks. In fact you have a better chance of seeing a white whale twice in one day then hearing him talk."

Gumball knew he had to do this, but he had to do it when the time was right.

"Alright then. I should probably get to bed." Gumball said as he walked away. Lexy didn't respond, but looked at him with worried eyes. She knew something strange must have happened. In the one day they knew each other she seemed to have already grown a soft spot for him, why that was is a bit of a mystery though.

The sun had returned to mark the start of another day, but just like the last one it would be by no means a peaceful one.

"All hands on deck! English frigate! 500yards!" One of the crew men yelled out. The men ran on to the deck from down below scattering to their positions. The quartermaster walked up to the ships wheel where he saw the peanut.

"Mr. Fitzgerald." He started. "Can you tell me WHY THE FUCK they caught up to us!" He shouted, spit flying out of his mouth.

"They must have increased speed in the dark." Mr. Fitzgerald tried. The quartermaster grabbed him by his right antler, bringing him closer.

"All today's death are on your hands and if I lose one crew member, that bullet wound will be on one of your less painful experiences on this voyage."

"Understood quarter-" Before he could finish he was forcefully slammed into the wheel. The captain then stepped out of the captains quarters and made his way to the wheel as well. With another hand signal he ordered the ship to stop.

"Stop The ship! We proceed with plan B!" The quartermaster yelled out. Gumball stood in the middle of the ship, busy tying a rope. " _What's plan B?"_ He wondered. The frigate closed in and stopped next to the Reclaimer. Men in red uniform stood in a liner position by the ships port side, the rest at their respected positions. The captain walked up and stood at the top deck next to the railing.

"I assume you surrendered." Said a 6foot tall groundhog in an English accent. "Smart choice, your brig is of no match for the Professor." He said referring to his ship. Captain Endo slowly walked forward and flicked his hat. Just then the two assassins jumped up from the Professors starboard side soaking wet, but ready to kill. The Professors crew was unaware of this, so they took the opportunity. Dante brought his hidden blade in the spin of a crocodile, while the female did the same with a brown bear.

"They boarded the ship!" Shouted one of the soldiers. The captain looked back, and then returned his view to captain Endo ready to give an order. As he did so a shot was fired right between his eyes, his killer, captain Endo. He proceeded to fire of three more shots in a matter of seconds from his three remaining pistols, two placed on his chest and one on each hip. Three more soldiers fell to the ground. Every other man on the Reclaimer then fired of a shot and started boarding the ship, swords at the ready.

"New blood! Lexy called out. Gumball turned to her and only just caught a pistol thrown at him.

"You'll need this too." She said as she handed him a sword. Gumball took it in his right hand, pistol in his left. He knew he had to fight and this time he would show his worth. He ran to the enemy ship and jumped onto it, he immediately toook a shot at one of the soldiers. It hit the large ant in the stomach, he then proceeded to stab it in the head. This was his first kill and it made him feel alive, it made him feel like pirate. Another soldier approached him, this was a cat much like him. They charged at each other, their swords connected, neither one giving an inch. They retracted their swords and swung again. Blow after blow and each one blocked. The last blow caused Gumball to step back just in time to get out of the way of a coffee mug that fell in front of him and smashed to pieces on impact. Gumball quickly picked up a smaller piece and through it at the opposing feline. He sidestepped it, but was met with a charge from Gumball causing him to fall on his back. Gumball gave what he thought would be the final blow, the cat managed to block it just in time.

"Just give up." Gumball said as he pressed his sword down. The cat managed to push him away and got back on his feet.

"Not likely." He replied in an English accent. They faced each other swords at the ready. The cat flung his sword towards Gumball who managed to block it as well. Simultaneously at the front of the frigate, Lexy was fighting of another brown bear. She crossed her dual swords and blocked an incoming blow from the bears sword. She then used her right sword to cut the bear on the leg, swung around him and used her left to slice his back. Within the same movement she back flipped and barely dodged an incoming bullet. The scene then moves over to Jack who uses his shear weight to push a slightly smaller candle man of the ships starboard side. At the same time by the door leading into the captains quarters, the quartermaster was facing off with a porcupine. Their swords impacting several times on each other. The porcupine then turned around. The quartermaster immediately got out of the way as the porcupine sent three projectiles out of his back, one of which was sent into the back of a leopard killing the pirate. The quartermaster sheathed hs sword and removed his two pistols. With a quick turn he was back in the porcupines view. He fired, sending two bullets into the porcupines chest. He coughed out blood and fell to the ground.

The cat facing Gumball was about to go in for another round when he was tripped by an all to familiar female feline. He fell on his back and a sword was brought to his face.

"Stay down." Lexy ordered.

"I had him." Gumball protested.

"Sure." She said with a grin.

Gumball looked around. By some miracle they had won. Was it luck or was this crew just that good. The quartermaster stepped up to the wheel of the professor. He gave a smile and felt the ships wheel before speaking.

"Tie them up and leave them one dagger. Take only weapons and ammo, we have plenty of goods." He then stepped down to where Gumball and Lexy were standing.

"So maybe your not useless and you made a friend how nice. Bring him aboard, we need replacements." As he said the last part he looked over to Mr. Fitzgerald who seemed to know what was coming his way.

"Your a lucky one" Lexy said to the cat and giving a mocking grin at Gumball.

"What's your name."

"Simba." The cat said as Lexy sheathed her sword and helped him up.

"Right then Simba. Welcome aboard the 'Reclaimer'." She said again emphasizing its name.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson  
**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Loinroar123**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	4. Nassau

The Reclaimer had finally arrived at Nassau. On board the men were busy carrying around some crates and placing some on a small boat. Three men then walked out of the captains quarters, them being captain Endo, the quartermaster and Mr. Fitzgerald. The quartermaster held a piece of paper in front of him and started to read it out loud.

"Due to the actions that had led to the confrontation with the Professor which resulted in the death of four crew members, the captain and the crew have voted and are in agreement. Mr. Fitzgerald is therefore charge for allowing an enemy ship that could have been the end of us sneak up on us. He is thus dismissed from the ship. Effective immediately."

After finishing he stepped aside and made room for Mr. Fitzgerald to pass by. Who was greeted with sour facing and a tomato to the face. He proceeded to the small boat. The crew started insulting him and threatening him.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Your lucky we don't hang you!"

"Our friends are dead because of you!"

He finally made his way to the boat where the two assassins joined him. For the first time since Gumball set foot on the ship the female revealed her face. It was Jamie. The captain followed, but was obstructed by Gumball. He looked down at him and signaled him to move aside, but Gumball refused.

"Captain I have to tell you something." Gumball said. The quartermaster then stepped in front of Gumball, angered by his disrespect for the captain.

"You think you can just deny an order from the captain!?" He barked. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson boy." He said as he grabbed Gumball by the arm. The crew looked in shock at what was happening, but was excited to see what was going to happen next. Everyone, other than Lexy who was deeply concerned.

"Five lashes on his back!" The quartermaster shouted and the crew cheered in anticipation.

"Wait, captain." Gumball tried.

"Shut up boy or it will go up to seven."

"It's about Kira!" Gumball finally shouted. The quartermaster looked back at the captain in shock, while the rest of the crew had no idea what that meant. They mumbled among one another as the captain slowly walked forward.

"Where did you hear that name?" The captain asked in his English accent. The crew was baffled. This was the first time most of them had heard him talk and those who have only ever heard him say one word.

"She said something about 1710 August aboard the Sea Walker." Gumball said trying to get out of the quartermasters grip. He released him, still in shock. It was obvious only him and the captain new what was going on.

"Bring him with me." Captain Endo said walking to the boat a bit faster now.

"You heard the captain. Get your ass aboard that boat." Said the quartermaster.

"I'm responsible for him." Lexy started. "let me come with."

The quartermaster looked at the captain who nodded in agreement.

"Fine, and bring the other new blood with, since you insist on babysitting." Said the quartermaster.

"Jamie, Dante back aboard the ship." Captain Endo ordered. "And Mr. Fitzgerald, unless your willing to remain here with the crew till I return, I suggest you swim."

Mr. Fitzgerald looked at the angry crew and decided to take his chances with the water instead. The captain, quartermaster, Gumball, Simba and Lexy boarded the boat, was lowered down to the water and made their way for land. When they reached it they disembarked.

"Quartermaster. Go to the harbormaster and sell our goods. You three come with me." Captain Endo said without facing anyone.

"I hope you know what you just got yourself into boy." The quartermaster whispered to Gumball. Who gulped at the thought of that. They made their way to the whorehouse and went up to the third floor without ever entering the building. However, moans could be heard coming from inside some of the rooms, which seem to make Simba and Gumball uneasy and annoy Lexy. They got to the last door and captain Endo knocked on it five times. Just as he finished the door was opened by a young ghost girl wearing a green dress with long hair and some of it covering her left eye. Surprised at the unexpected visit she wanted to say something, but was prevented by Endo.

"Where is Columbus?" He asked.

"By the river I think. Why? Did. Did you-"

"No. But he did." Captain Endo said facing Gumball who simply waved at her with an awkward smile. Simba on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off her, he was in a trance caused by the girls beauty. Lexy pushed him on his shoulder which brought him back to reality. Endo looked back at the girl.

"Mind if they stay here till I get back?" He asked her.

"It's fine." She replied. Captain Endo nodded and walked off. The trio then entered the room, Lexy approaching the girl and giving her a huge.

"Carrie it's so good to see you again."

"I've missed you too Lexy. So who are these two." Carrie asked looking at them. Gumball who was inspecting the room and Simba who was trying not to make eye contact.

"Carrie, this is Simba and Gumball." Lexy introduced.

"Hello Carrie." Simba greeted with a sizable smile on his face.

"Hi Simba." She said not paying much attention to him. Instead she floated over to Gumball who now sat down on a wooden chair next to a wooden table.

"So she choose you." Carrie said with excitement expressed on her face. This annoyed Simba, something Lexy noticed.

"Can I ask you something?" Gumball asked.

"sure. Anything."

"Why do you live in a place like this?"

"You mean a whorehouse? Well, my father and the owner are good friends and we couldn't really afford much else."

"So you and your father live here."

"Yes."

Gumball looked around again, something was bothering him. Carrie looked at him for a moment and her expression grew sad.

"Your wondering whats going on right?" She asked.

"Yes." Gumball sighed.

"You will know in due time, just know this. Your now the most valued person to the captain." Carrie stated with a sympathetic smile. Gumball looked back at her and returned the smile. Simba was now nearly turning red out of anger. He looked over to his left and saw that Lexy was watching him the whole time with a sly grin. His anger turned into embarrassment, and he made his way to the window.

"Do any of you want some tea?" Carrie asked. Lexy and Gumball nodded and Simba who was still staring out the window said.

"I would love some. Thank you."

Carrie went into the kitchen leaving the trio in the living room. Lexy looked at the two boys, both in their own world. There was still tension between them, after all they did try to kill each other earlier that same day.

"Simba." Lexy called him and he turned to face her. "Where do you come from and why are you sailing with the royal navy?" She asked trying to make conversation. This question also caught Gumballs attention.

"London. Life was rough as a kid, you either learn how to fight or get beat up everyday. So I thought why not join the navy, put my skills to good use." Simba explained. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm still a nice guy. Very positive." Gumball couldn't help laughing slightly at that.

"Do we have some kind of misunderstanding?" Simba asked now angry.

"Your positivity, no. Your so called skills, well that's another story." Gumball said mockingly.

"Oh you want another go?!" Simba asked stepping closer. Gumball also stood up and moved forward to face him.

"Last time I remember, you were busy losing."

"Only reason you 'won' was because I was taken by surprise by her." Simba said as he pointed to Lexy. Carrie came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

"That's enough you two." Lexy said as she got in between them and pushed them away from each other. Without another word Gumball stepped outside to get some fresh air and Lexy followed to help calm him down. This was to Simba's liking as he now had some alone time with Carrie. He walked back to the window and faced Carrie who was focused on the door.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. Carrie now brought her attention to Simba.

"It's fine. Your a soldier and his a pirate, it's to be expected."

"I suppose. So what do you do for fun around her?" Simba asked regretting the question. " _Marvelous choice of words Simba."_ He thought sarcastically to himself _._

"Well you are right next to a whorehouse." She stated plainly.

"That's not at all what I had in mind." Simba defended.

"I'm not sure then. All pirates usually do here is get drunk and mess around the whorehouse." At this point it was clear to Simba that he was going nowhere fast. He actually wouldn't mind if Gumball and Lexy came back inside to rid him of this awkward moment. Although this didn't mean he was giving up, he was just allowing them time to get to know each other. Carrie then decided to go back into the kitchen leaving Simba alone. Who sighed and stared out of the window again.

Gumball had made his way to the bar, he was no fan of alcohol and was not planning of becoming one. He just needed to get away. He sat at an empty table and was approached by a purple cat in her early twenties. She had long hair going down the back of her head and she wore a tunic. Gumball only then realized he was in the whorehouse. He stared with wide eyes unable to look away as much as he wanted to. She then stood next to him and dance her fingers through his fur by his ear causing him too pure. He immediately stood up.

"Sorry, must have walked in here by mistake." He said trying to look away.

"It's fine." Said the purple cat in a soft and soothing voice. "Your more than welcome to stay."

"Well would you look at the sun, it's getting late, so I'm just going to-" He was stopped in response to her softly grabbing his arm, and gently rubbing it. Gumball was caught in a trance, fighting for his life was easier then resisting temptation.

"Did you not hear him." Lexy said from behind, causing them both to look at her.

"He said it was time for him to go." Lexy continued with a stern look on her face. The purple cat noticed that she was armed and decided it was best not to get in her way. She looked back at Gumball.

"You know where to find me." She said and walked away. Lexy was obviously pissed at Gumball for wondering into a whorehouse.

"What?" Gumball asked.

"Why on Earth would you come here?"

"I didn't mean to, I just ended up here."

"Like I haven't heard that before. Come on." She said still pissed. They left and went back to Carrie's place.

By a little river deeper into the island stood an anthropomorphic compass who was busy fishing. It was a peaceful time for him, the birds chirped and a deer could be seen drinking water not too far from him. He then felt like someone was watching him. He turned to see who it was and there stood captain Endo.

"She made her choice, we have him at Carrie's place. It's time to go Columbus."

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson  
**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Loinroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	5. Preparations are in order

Back at Carrie's place, the four were busy drinking tea in awkward silence. Gumball sat were he did earlier, Carrie on a chair across him, Lexy on a chair by the window and Simba stood by the window.

"This is really nice tea." Simba said, braking the silence.

"Thank you." Carrie thanked him for the complement with a smile. Lexy looked at Simba and used her head to motion him to continue. Simba thought at least this time he had backup, so he cleared his throat and proceeded.

"So, Carrie I assume you heard my story and you know about Gumball and whatever is going on." He said giving Gumball the stink eye and Gumball returning the favor. "However, the two of us haven't really heard much about you."

"Well like I said times are hard that's why we live here. My dad is a fisherman and I weave baskets from time to time and sell them." Carrie explained. Everyone then took a sip of their tea, just then the door opened revealing another ghost, taller than Carrie and of male gender. He wore an old black jacket with a white shirt underneath and held a fishing rode in his left hand. The first thing he saw was Simba which aggravated him, but then he saw Lexy sitting next to him and he gained a more calm expression. Lexy and Carrie stood up and put their tea aside.

"Hello father." Carrie greeted her father.

"Hello Mr. Krueger." Lexy did the same.

"Hello girls. And how are you Lexy? Haven't seen you in long time."

"I'm doing well thank you. This is Simba. His a new blood and so is Gumball over there." Lexy introduced him. Mr. Krueger inspected them for a moment.

"It's him father." Carrie said pointing at Gumball. Mr. Krueger thought for a moment and realized who she meant. He placed his fishing rode against the wall and walked towards Gumball.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"Captain Endo brought him." She replied. It was obvious enough that the captain wouldn't just assume it to be anyone.

"Tell me what you know son."

"1710 August, aboard the Sea Walker." Gumball said. Mr. Krueger's eyes went wide, he moved into the kitchen and told his daughter to follow. The trio looked at each other, each curios as to what was actually going on. Carrie's father came back out and looked at Gumball.

"We wait for the captain and then all will be explained."

Later that day everyone was gathered in that room, including the quartermaster. The four teens where by their original positions. Carrie's father floated by the kitchen door. The captain and quartermaster stood by the entrance and Columbus stood next to Gumball.

"About five years ago." Captain Endo started. "Me, Mr. Krueger, and the quartermaster were captives aboard the Sea Walker. We were round about 17, young and dump. The crew had just retrieved an old Earth relic and they used a girl named Kira to get it. She is a year younger than me and as young as we were I could already tell that see was the girl I wanted to spend my life with. But things went wrong that day." Captain Endo explained, everyone listening carefully.  
 **  
**"listen kid." He continued. "What happened that day is something I'd rather forget. All you need to know is that I need your help to get her back." Gumball took a moment to think, obviously this was going to be dangerous. However, his always had a thing for adventure.

"I'll do it." Gumball said.

"Right then, there's-" Endo was cut off.

"I wasn't finished." Gumball interrupted. Captain Endo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"First of, I want a better sword. Second two pistols and third I want a favorable position on the ship." Gumball demanded, causing everyone to look curiously at Captain Endo. Captain Endo walked over to Gumball.

"Get me back my girl and I'll get you your own ship." He said and Gumball nodded in agreement.

"One more thing. If you ever interrupt me again I'll break your arm." Captain Endo threatened and again Gumball nodded.

"As I was saying, we need one more thing. Someone native to the island. Columbus, find me Mr. Small." Captain Endo said. Columbus then started to concentrate. His needle started turning and spun around in high speed. After a moment it came to a stop and he opened his eyes.

"His on the Red Crow." Columbus said with a worried look on his face.

"Saigon's Ship." Captain Endo whispered.

"Your not actually thinking of going after him?" Columbus asked. Captain Endo gave a look of determination.

"Your talking about a legendary ship. 120 guns, 60 on each side, Reinforced iron hull which your guns can hardly penetrate and a massive iron ram that can take out a Man O War!" Columbus argued.

"Then we'll need a second ship." Captain Endo said and walked out.

"Boy I support the captain no matter what." The quartermaster started. "But what you just did is doomed us all." He said and followed the captain.

"Thank you for doing this Gumball." Carrie thanked him.

"Carrie, your not serious. You'll get killed out there." Columbus argued.

"I'm the only one who can break through the barrier. I'm getting my cousin back!" Carrie said in return now aggravated.

Back at the harbormaster captain Endo and the quartermaster were busy discussing.

"How much did we make and what can we buy with it." Captain Endo asked.

"We can get two medium sized cannons, six fire barrels and full ammunition." The quartermaster replied.

"That's it?"

"Cannons are expensive captain and we still have to pay the crew."

"Get it. I need to talk to the crew. We leave in two days."

The sun was now almost out of view as night time was setting in. The crew and her captain where all gathered on the ship. The captain was ready to give a speech.

"For three years my service has been to the crew of this ship. I have given more plunder then most pirates. Now I ask something of you in return. The rumors of the name of this ship are true and the time has come. We are going after the Iron Ram. Who's with me?" The crew mumbled.

"Not a very good at speeches." Gumball whispered.

"What do expect from someone who never hardly ever talks." Simba replied.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Lexy whispered loudly.

"That's suicide!" yelled out Jack. The captain walked up to him.

"I don't expect you to understand." He said to Jack.

"No I don't. And I'm sure most of us don't either. You want to kill yourself. Fine, but don't think were coming with you."

"Then leave."

"Why should we? This is a democracy and if the vote is against you then your no longer fit to be captain." The crew cheered in agreement.

"If you don't want to come with fine, but this is my ship and if you want it you have to kill me first."

"Your funeral." With that the rest of the crew made way and each of them were handed a simple sword to make it a fair fight. The captain readied himself, then signaled Jack to come get it. Jack ran with force and swung his sword at the captain who easily dodged it. The lizard swung again and their swords connected. Three more blows each blocked by the captain. On the fourth blow Jack used his tail to try and trip the captain, but failed. The captain jumped over it and brought his sword down stabbing Jack's tail. Jack yelled out in pain, his tail wiggled around and then detached from his body as a survival tactic. Another crew member joined the fight, a brown dog. He swung his sword at the captains head, but this to was dodged. The captain brought fist to the dogs stomach. He then grabbed him by the ear, placed his sword at the lower part of the ear and in one swift movement removed it. Causing the dog to also yell out in pain, while bleeding from wear his ear should be. Jack then came back and tried to stab the captain. Another quick dodge and a sword to Jack side. The cut wasn't deep, but painful nonetheless. The dog returned charging, careful time made that the captain dodged at a point where it was too late for the dog to stop. His sword pointed forward and was sent straight through Jack's chest. Jack coughed up blood, brought up his sword and pierced the dogs heart. The dog fell down also coughing up blood and died soon after hitting the floor. Jack removed the sword that didn't go all the way through.

"I die for the crew. You die for your own selfish reasons." Jack said coughing again. He then charged one last time with two swords at his disposal. He swung them at the captain who blocked both swords, pushed him back, aimed his sword at Jack's stomach and pushed his sword into it. Jack yelled out again, dropping his swords. The captain removed his sword and Jack dropped to his knees. Captain Endo then brought down his sword on top of Jack's skull. The sword went down till it reached Jack's throat killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground with the sword still in his skull.

"Someone clean up this mess." Captain Endo ordered as we walked back the captains quarters. The crew did as they were told without a hint of hesitation. Gumball couldn't help but throw up, even Lexy stood in horror, Simba sat down and took a deep breath. Only Dante and Jamie out of the teens had seen something like that before.

"Does this have something to do with him?" Dante asked pointing at Gumball who was panting slightly.

"Yes. Keeping him and two others alive is going to be our number one priority." Lexy replied.

"Then I advise you get him ready." Dante said and walked away followed by Jamie. Lexy looked back at Gumball and thought that what Dante said was right. If Gumball is going to survive he needs to learn to fight much better then he can now, same goes for Simba.

"You two!" She called out. Gumball and Simba looked over at her.

"Tomorrow you two are starting with training."

"But I can fight." Said Simba earning a laugh from Gumball.

"If the crew is afraid what makes you think you'll survive with your minor military training?"

"I guess it wont hurt to improve."

"I thought so." With that Lexy left them and went below deck.

The next day preparations begun. The new cannons were being loaded along with fire barrels and other ammunition. Meanwhile the teens stood on top of a hill on a grass plain surrounded by trees and no one else in sight

"Gumball and Jamie." Lexy started. "Simba and Dante. You are going to be sparing partners."

"This is stupid. We'll obviously lose." Gumball complained.

"This is the only way I can be sure no one gets killed." Lexy said with a smile. "Anyway." She continued. "We'll start off with combat training then a sprint the harbor and finally a swim to the ship.

"And you don't think that will kill us?" Gumball asked.

"Enough talking. Lets start."

Lexy gave Gumball a British cutlass from captain Endo. He happily took it, but his smile disappeared when he saw Jamie getting ready.

"This is going to hurt." He told himself.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson  
**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Loinroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	6. Enjoy it while you can

Jamie revealed her hidden blades and Gumball prepared his sword. Gumball took a deep breath, let it out and then charged. He brought his sword down on her which she blocked with by crossing her two blades in front of the sword. She then lifted her foot and kicked Gumball in the stomach, removed his sword from his grip and connected her fist to Gumballs face. Gumball fell to the ground and was about to get pinned down when he quickly rolled out of the way. He picked up a rock, stood up and throw it at her. She easily dodged it and a throwing knife popped out of her hand. She throw it so quickly that Gumball didn't even know it was coming till it ripped through the side of his arm and removed some flesh.

"Shit! That fucking hurt!" Gumball yelled out.

"That was quick." Lexy said. "Simba, Dante your up."

"Simba removed his sword and Dante simply stood there waiting for him. His a Indigo colored hybrid between a cat and a panther which heightened his skills. His two tells also allowed excellent maneuverability while jumping. Simba moved towards Dante and swung his sword at Dante's right side which was dodged. Simba then pushed the point of the sword forward, which Dante dodged by twisting around. He then grabbed Simba arm with his left hand and sent his right hand flying into Simba's face in the form of a fist. The sword fell to the ground and Simba stepped back. He felt his mouth and saw it noticed it was bleeding a little. He made his way to Dante and tried to punch him, but his fist was caught by Dante's hand. Dante twisted his arm to near braking point and kicked him behind the knee causing Simba to fall on his knees.

"Ok. Ok. You win." He said trying to hold in the pain.

"This is going to be a long day." Lexy said rolling her eyes.

"Well what did you expect?" Asked Gumball annoyed.

"That was just a test to see what you can do. Now the actual teaching begins. Our going to try again and this time they will be telling you what you did wrong and how you should do it." Lexy explained.

Aboard the ship captain Endo and the quartermaster were busy discussing their plan of action.

"If we want to be successful, then were going to need a frigate as our back up ship." The quartermaster stated. "Sadly there's only two pirate captains that have one and neither one of them are here."

"No a frigate wont do. There not maneuverable enough and where are we going to get a large enough crew, that's crazy enough to go after the Red Crow?"

"Then what do you suggest captain?"

"Another brig, fast enough to dodge enemy fire and preferably armed with larger guns."

"The only ships that fit that description are hunter ships and you need a wanted level to have them come after you."

"Then we have a lot of work ahead of us."

It was now round about midday and the teens were sitting down on top of the hill. Gumball and Simba had a few moderate bruises on their faces the two assassins sat down pleased with their work. Carrie had now joined them and together they were enjoying the view of the small town and the ships out in the water.

"What island was Captain Endo talking about?" Gumball asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"The island Kira is on." Carrie started. "No one knows where it is and even Columbus can't find it. In fact it messes around with his head every time he tries. Which is way we need you."

"Is she going to guide me?"

"Yes."

"And who's Mr. Small?" Simba asked joining in on the conversation.

"Even I don't know."

"What's this island like?" Gumball asked.

"A place that holds many secrets and even more dangers. At least that's what the rumors say." Dante answered looking into the distance. This caused Simba to raise an eyebrow.

"Enough relaxing." Lexy announced standing up. "Its time to have a race. Gumball and Simba groaned at the sound of that.

"Come on. I'll buy the winner around of rum."

"I don't drink." Gumball said bluntly.

"Your a pirate now might as well start sooner rather than later." The two cats stood up and looked at their destination, each trying to decide which route would be the best.

"When I say go we all make a dash for it, but the competition is only between you two." Lexy said reading herself.

"I'll wait for you at my place." Carrie said before going home.

"Everyone ready?" Lexy asked, but before anyone could respond she yelled out.

"Go!"

With that the five of them ran down the hill heading straight for the town down below. Dante immediately took the lead with Jamie and Lexy fighting for second and Gumball and Simba bringing up the rear. They reached a group of people which they proceeded to push out of the way. Dante and the two girls made their way on top of the buildings and started leaping from one to the other while the two boys remained on the ground. Gumball ran on top of some boxes and jumped from them to get a boost, but bumped into someone on landing causing him and the unsuspecting bystander to fall down. This gave Simba the advantage as he passed Gumball with a grin. This quickly faded when he saw a large crowd of people in front of him carrying cargo, giving no choice but to make his way to the top of the buildings. As he got to the top he saw Gumball only a few meters away from him. He ran to the edge and jumped for it, but on landing he felt a weight on his back. He couldn't land properly and fell on his stomach with the weight still on top of him. Gumball then stood up of Simba's back and continued to run, leaping to the next building. Gumball then got to the last building, jumped down and made his way to the beach stopping right in front of the water. He looked back and saw his opponent approaching, so he ran into the water till it reached his waist and then he started swimming for it.

On the ship Dante, Jamie and Lexy were waiting for the two felines and soaking up the sun to dry of. Gumball was the first to make it up the onto the ships deck followed closely by Simba.

"Took you to long enough." Said Lexy.

"Ok... Wheres ...My...Rum?" Gumball asked retaining his breath.

"We'll go get it tonight at the bar."

"You... Cheated!" Exclaimed Simba also catching his breath.

"Anything goes when your a pirate." Gumball said in response.

"Gumball!" Yelled out the quartermaster. "Here are the pistols you requested." He said handing them over. Gumball took them and placed one on each hip.

"Enjoy the night while you can. We leave round about noon tomorrow."

"Where to?" Asked Dante.

"Where going hunting for pirate hunters." He said and walked away.

"Please tell me we're not swimming back." Gumball said feeling the added weight on him.

"Lucky for you there's a boat about to leave for port." Said Lexy.

" _Are you sure you can use those?"_ Kira asked Gumball in his mind. This caught him off guard since its been awhile since he heard Kira.

" _I shot a pistol before, I even used it to kill someone."_ Gumball replied in his mind.

" _Keep training, you'll need it."_

"Wait how do I find you?How do we do this?"

"The closer you get the more I can say, I'm too weak to talk so long from so far away."

Gumball was lost for words and didn't really know how to respond. It only reoccurred to him now that he was somehow supposed to help her in a way only he can.

"Are you coming?" Asked Lexy.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm coming." Gumball said as he made his way to the boat.

The bar was filled with people as another ship docked in the afternoon and bush of pirates were ready to drink away all their profits. The teens sat at a table for six against the wall. Columbus was however absent, because he was working out a way to take on the Red Crow or Iron Ram as some call it. This because its most powerful weapon is its massive iron ram. Each of them sat with a cup of rum and were taking turns to tell stories of their time at sea.

"That my friends is how you properly kill a shark with a harpoon." Dante said finishing his story. The group let out light chuckles, not necessarily because the story was funny, but just because of the good time they were having.

"Your turn Gumball. What brought you to the sea?" Asked Carrie.

"My father used to work on a merchant ship. One day while they were docked in Kingston, he took me aboard and showed me around. That was a great day, he told me what he did, where they would go what cargo they carried and so on. I got to meet the captain and he said I could help my father out if I liked. So we spent the whole day working." Gumball explained. He then sat back and finished his rum, took a moment to let it sink in and continued.

"A few days later it was time to leave and it would be about two, three months before I saw him again. Then he came to me and told me he had great news, he said I could come aboard and sail with him. That turned out to be the best and... Worst day of my life." Gumball said and had a moment of silence. No one else said anything, but knew where this was going.

"I could use a refill. " he said and stood up and walked to the barman.

"I'll go talk to him." Lexy said and followed Gumball.

We should probably also get going." Said Dante and left with Jamie. This left only Simba and Carrie.

"Hey, if you want we could go back to the hill and stare at the stars." Simba offered hopping not to ruin another opportunity.

"Ok. That sound great." Carrie accepted with a smile forming on her face.

Gumball was standing outside now and taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Lexy walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah just needed some air."

"Thought you were getting a refill?"

"I forgot that I don't have any money on me."

She looked down and thought for a moment. She then got an idea.

"Come on lets go to the river."

"I think I had too much to drink, so I can really go swim now."

"You had one round."

"I had my first round."

"Hahaha. There's a place there where me Carrie and Columbus always hang out."

"Ok."

Meanwhile, Dante and Jamie had rented a room a got inside. Dante closed the door behind him and Jamie made her way to the bed. She removed her boots while Dante removed the top part of his outfit.

"Wounder how long were going to be out at sea this time?" He asked. Jamie stood up and approached him. She placed her hand on his chest and slowly moved it down to his abs.

"Don't tell, just show me." She said seductively. Dante placed his hand on her cheek and brought her closer. They started kissing passionately, which quickly turned into aggressive kissing. They made their way to the bed and Dante pushed her onto the bed. He quickly removed his boots and pants while she removed her whole outfit, leaving with only her lower undergarments on (no bra). Dante got on the bed and laid on top of her. They continued their aggressive kissing as Dante grabbed her breasts and she placed her left hand on his back and her right hand on the back of his head. He then used his one hand to remove what he was still wearing and she did the same. He then placed his hands on the bed to hold himself up as he inserted himself into her. Outside of the room an old grey dog walked by and heard a short of banging sound followed by power moans.

"Every night it's the same thing." He said covering his ears, but could still hear the noise.

Simba and Carrie were laying on the grass on top of the hill staring at the stars.

"It's so peaceful here." Said Carrie.

"Do you come here often?"

"No. My father doesn't want me to be out at night."

"But his fine with you leaving on what people are calling a suicide mission."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It's something we've been preparing for ever since he got back five years ago."

"What happened?"

"He never told me. He did however tell me how to free her. Enough about that lets just enjoy the night."

The two kept staring at the stars which made Carrie tired. She inched closer to Simba and made herself comfortable as she slowly drifted off. Simba simply laid there with a smile on his face. He completely forgot about everything, hoping this moment would last until he to fell asleep.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson  
**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Loinroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	7. Lets go hunting

Early morning inside a cave by the river, Gumball laid asleep holding a dead fish in his hands. He slowly started waking up and smelled something unusual, which woke him up even faster.

"What smells like rotten fish?" He asked trying to get up, when he quickly grabbed his head in pain.

"And why does my head hurt?" He then noticed that he was holding something.

"What the? Eww." He said as he tossed a rotten fish aside, but then grabbed his head again in pain. He then managed to sit upright and looked around. Something was missing.

"Wheres Lexy? maybe she knows what happened."

He slowly forced himself up and made his way to the caves exit. He used one hand to lean on the wall to balance himself. Once outside he saw Lexy sitting by the river with her feet in the water. His head felt heavy, but he kept going till he got to her. He sat down next to her, but she didn't stop looking at the water.

"You smell like fish." She said jokingly.

"Yeah. I was hoping you could tell me why."

She chuckled a bit remembering the night.

"When we got here you found another bottle of rum and decided to drink some of it." She explained. "Next thing I see is you splashing around in the water like a little kitten trying to catch fish with your hands. I.m surprised you caught one considering how much you were falling down. For some reason though, you just kept holding it and eventually fell asleep with it." She finished explaining now looking at Gumball.

"Well, I'm never drinking again."

"Trust me, this was the first of many."

The two looked at the water for a while, with Gumball still holding his head and trying not to look at the fish around.

"You really like it here." Gumball said.

"I used to come here, just to get away from it all."

"How did you become a pirate?"

Lexy moved her feet around in the water, taking a moment to think.

"I was adopted when I was still a kitten." She started still playing with her feet in the water. "I never knew my parents and my new parents weren't all that great. I met Carrie when I was 17 and we became the best of friends. That's also how I got to know the captain. He grew a liking to me and started training me to defend myself. Then at the age of 18 I asked if I could come with him."

"And he just let you come aboard?"

"The fact that there were already two other teens aboard made convincing him easier. And that's the story of how I became a pirate."

Gumball nodded his head in understanding, but immediately felt a bit of pain striking his head.

It was now almost midday and everyone not already on the ship was gathered at the docks. Captain Endo was busy talking with Mr. Kreuger. They then stopped and went to the crew.

"Alright first wave on the boat." He said.

"He talks so much more now." Said one of the crew members.

Carrie's father came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked her.

"Yes father. I'm ready to go."

"Ok then. Be safe and bring Kira back." he said before hugging her. He then whispered something in her ear and finished the hug. The quartermaster then came to them and held out a simple sword.

"Its not much, but its better then nothing." He said to Carrie.

"No need for that." Mr. Kreuger said.

"She's going to need to be able to defend herself."

"Which is why I got her this." He said as he floated over to small wooden rectangular crate. He picked it up and brought it to her.

"This is for you." He said. She opened it and revealed a French court sword, best known for its perfect balance between speed and power.

"But father, this is your sword."

"My pirating days stopped five years ago when I decided that I would no longer risk leaving my daughter without a father." he said with a emotional smile.

She responded with the same facial expression, only she had tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them off and took the sword with both hands. She then took it by the hilt with her right and held it there inspecting it.

"Now that's a fine sword." Said the quartermaster.

"Thank you father." She said and hugged him one last time.

Soon everyone was on the ship, ready to take on the sea and the ships they were going to face.

"Douse the royals and mains! We make sail for the open ocean! Yelled out the quartermaster.

The sails came down and the ship set off with the crew running around and getting the ship up to speed.

"So what happens now?" Gumball asked the quartermaster.

"We build up a wanted level." he replied.

"And how do you do that?"

"Easy." Said Columbus as he made his way up the steps to meet them.

"Every time a ship is attacked by pirates someone sends out a dove or whatever bird they have available. This bird carries a message to the nearest fort and alerts the soldiers. They let the soldiers know what ship attack them and if that ship causes to much trouble, they sent hunters after the pirates."

"So where going to do what we do best." Said Lexy also coming up.

"Where going to pillage!" She said with a dastardly tone.

"We already took out that brig you were on and the frigate. One or two more ships and we should be good." Said the quartermaster.

"I'm surprised they haven't already come, considering you took on a navy frigate." Stated Columbus.

"Schooner! 3 miles at most!" Yelled out a crew member from the crows nest.

"A schooner? This close to Nassau? They must have a death wish." Said the quartermaster with delight.

"Move in!" He ordered.

The ship moved in closer to the schooner that didn't stand a chance against it. the schooner approached one of the rock like islands and this on was quit sizable. Gumball and Lexy were standing together with Carrie and Columbus behind them.

"Carrie." Columbus started. "I want to show you something in the captains quarters."

"Does it have to be now." She asked.

"Just quickly."

"Fine, but I don't want to miss anything." She replied.

They went inside passing by Simba standing by at the bottom of the steps. Carrie gave smiled at him as the went by and he returned it. The ship was now within firing range and just needed to turn into position.

"Ready the port side cannons!" Yelled the quartermaster and the crew obeyed.

" _Stay away, stay away."_ Kira whispered in Gumballs head. His smile vanished, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Stop! Stop! It's a trap!" Gumball yelled looking at the quartermaster. The quartermaster looked at him in confusion, just then a ship appeared from behind the island.

"It's a hunter!" One of the crew man yelled.

"Man your stations and prepare to fire!" Yelled the quartermaster. The ships port side now faced the schooner, who had 4 cannons facing them ready to fire. The hunter came out in front of them with her eleven starboard cannons facing them.

"FIRE!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

The cannons fired at the schooner who fired back. One by one each cannon shot out a cannonball. They ripped through the schooner like a knife through butter, killing several man on board and sending some flying off into the water. The four shots fired in return created minimal damage, but the real threat was still right in front of them. Carrie came outside but was grabbed on the arm by Columbus.

"It's not safe Carrie." He said and pulled her back in.

"Quickly! Fire the chase cannons!." The quartermaster yelled out.

The two chase cannons fired. The one missed it's mark and the other one merely grassed it's reinforced wooden hull. It quickly made it's way next to the Reclaimer, each ship ready to fire. The crew knew very well that their ship was out matched and even if they were lucky enough to survive the next moment, they surely wouldn't survive the next attack. Before the cannons could fire captain Endo ran towards the center mast, grabbed the hook, cut the rope with his sword and was shot up to the top.

"FIRE!"

At the sound of the quartermasters voice the crew ignited the fuses and the cannons shot out there payloads. The cannonballs broke through the hunters hull and managed to take out two cannons before they could fire back. Just then the nine remaining cannons of the hunter shot out cannonballs covered in blazing fire. The cannonballs teared through the hull and hit the Reclaimers deck. Crew men were blasted back and burning shrapnel was flying around all over the place. The ships moved away from each other.

"Damage report!" Asked the quartermaster.

"Three dead, two dying and three cannons knocked out!" A crew man yelled out in response.

"Turn to port side and ready heat shot!"

"I quartermaster!"

Carrie came out again from the captains quarters that received no damage. She looked around and saw Lexy come down the steps and stood next to Simba who was on the floor. She gasped and moved in close.

"Is he ok?" she asked extremely worried.

"He got caught by shrapnel. Looks like it got his shoulder. He should be fine." Lexy said a bit relieved.

"Help me get him inside the captains quarters." Said Carrie to Lexy. They helped him up and took him inside where Columbus was motioning them to hurry up.

The ship had now turned to port side and was and now moved in behind the island to meet it's opponent on the other side. The two ships came out of cover and prepared to fire again.

"Send them to hell!" The quartermaster ordered.

Cannonballs rapped in fire was shot out of the cannons and made there way to the other ship.

"Wait. Wheres the captain?" The quartermaster asked and then looked at the hunter.

In the center of the hunters deck landed the feline captain. He ran towards the men standing by the cannons, removed his sword and swung it at his first target. The jackal blocked it, but it was hit with such force that his sword was knocked out of his hands. The captain then swung again and sliced of the jackals head, causing it's lifeless body to fall to the floor spewing blood everywhere. He put his sword back and grabbing his pistols and he performed his signature move. In less then a minute four pistols were fire at four targets, all of whom died instantly from head shots.

"Kill the fucking bastard!" Yelled the captain of the hunter, an old black and white cartoon character with a bomb for a head.

The sounds of cannons firing could then be heard coming from the Reclaimer. The crew didn't have time to respond as they still had to deal with the intruder. Captain Endo ran towards the middle mast and ducked when a hippo swung his sword at Endo. Captain Endo then came up behind him and stuck his sword into the hippo's spin. He then removed it and went up the mast just as the cannonballs reached the ship. Again shrapnel filled the air and screams of fear and pain joined the sound of destruction as the cannonballs impacted the ship.

"It burns! It burns!" Yelled a crew member, set ablaze by the burning cannonballs and jumped into the sea to stop the burning.

Captain Endo came back down again and walked up to the captain standing by the ships wheel. The captain looked around in shock and anger. He gritted his teeth and pulled out his pistol and his fuse sparked. Captain Endo stopped in front of the bomb headed captain. Calmly he looked him over and tightly held his sword.

"You think you can beat a bullet with a sword?" The bomb headed captain asked.

"I don't have to, because your going to surrender or die by your own stupidity."

The bomb captain let out a laugh. "Maybe you did win, but you wont be around to enjoy it."

"Death by stupidity then." Captain Endo said and pointed at the the fuse which was about a centimeter away from it's mark."

"You son of a-"

 **BOOM**

His headless body fell to the ground burning slightly. Captain Endo managed to jump out of the way just in time. He stood up and looked at the rest of the ship and her crew. They dropped their weapons and watched as the Reclaimer came up next to it.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Loinroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**

 **Note:**

Finally the next chapter is here. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review it helps a lot.


	8. In need of repairs

The Reclaimer was sailing to a nearby by port, towing the hunter ship. Both ships took on a lot of damage and were in need of repair. Inside the captains quarters Simba laid down on a blanket on the floor. His red coat and white shirt were removed and his stomach was wrapped in bandages with a small blood stain on it. The captain was sitting at his desk going over some papers while Carrie was siting on a chair by the door reading and old book. A knock on the door came and Carrie put down her book and stood up to go open it.

"Hi, Carrie." Greeted Columbus. "I need to talk to the captain if you don't mind."

Carrie looked over at Simba who was still sleeping. "No, of course not."

Columbus got out of the way and allowed Carrie to go passed him. He then entered and closed the door behind him.

"What do you need?" The captain asked not looking up.

"We need to go over the costs of damage captain and how we're going to pay for it."

"Take a seat." Captain Endo said motioning to the seat opposite the desk, still not looking up. Columbus did as he was told and in addition placed some papers in front of him.

"Alright, first of all we lost a total of five men and three men are injured, including Simba here." He said glancing over at Simba.

"Furthermore, one of are cannons are damaged, but we should still be able to repair it and we're still assessing the damage to the ship itself."

Captain Endo now looked at him with a blank expression on his face. Columbus cleared his throat and continued.

"Then there's the damage caused to the hunter, now seeing that-"

"Stop." Captain Endo cut him off.

"Just finish the full assessment and how much it will cost to repair, then get back to me on that." He opened his desks drawer and took out a bottle of rum with two large cups.

"In the mean time, tell me what loot we gained from the hunter." He said as he opened the bottle and pored them a drink. He handed over the one cup to Columbus, closed the bottle and put in back.

"Thank you captain." Columbus thanked him while looking at the cup. "They were carrying 8 creates of steel, 9 creates of wood, 6 barrels of gunpowder, 2 barrels of rum and four creates of food and water supplies."

Captain Endo drank some of his rum and put the cup back down. "We'll get to the port and do what repairs we can and sale of the rum. Afterwards we'll go out to sea, pillage a few schooners and sale there loot in Havana."

He finished his drink and put the cup back down again. "Then we go after the Red Crow." He said more seriously.

Columbus had a worried look on his face and decided to drink a bit of the rum to help calm him.

Outside on the port side of the deck Gumball stood looking over the edge of the ship. Dante walked up to him and stood next to him.

"This was the easy part." Said Dante.

"How did they know we'd be there at that time?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know, they usually just charge at there target. This is the first time they actually setup a trap."

"And this doesn't worry you?" Gumball asked slightly irritated by Dante's lack of concern.

"It's in the past now." Dante patted Gumball on the back and walked off. Gumball shook his head in frustration.

The ship docked at a small port on the side of the main island. This port was mostly surrounded by fishing ships and one or two civilian schooners. The dock however was only big enough for one large ship so the hunter moved over next to the Reclaimer. It dropped it's acre and a large plank was placed in between the two ships to allow crossing from one to the other.

The quartermaster came on to the Reclaimer from the hunter ship along with the captured crew. Captain Endo walked up to him.

"Anyone agreed to join?" Captain Endo asked.

"Seven. The other five survivors refused." The quartermaster said.

"I only count seven."

"Exactly." The quartermaster replied with a light grin.

Captain Endo looked at him for a moment and then at the new crew members.

"Go to Columbus, he'll tell you what to do with the loot we got. Then start with the repairs."

"On both ships?"

"The Reclaimer is the top priority. We need it to get a few more salable goods and crew to help pilot the-" He looked at the quartermaster, waiting for him to tell him the ships name.

"The Freeman's Tracker."

Captain Endo nodded and walked away.

Later in the day as the men were busy repairing the ship, the teens were busy training on a grass plain. Jamie was busy sparing with Dante and Gumball was doing target practice with Lexy. He held a pistol in his right hand and aimed at a dummy target. He fired and the bullet ripped pass the dummy without touching it.

"Come on Gumball, you can do better then that." Lexy said.

"Well, I haven't really had practice before." Gumball retorted and reloaded his pistol.

"At this rate we might not have enough ammunition to get you all the practice you need."

Gumball looked at her with an irritated expression and aimed again for another try.

"If you can't do a head shot then at least try to hit the chest." Lexy suggested, crossed her arms and looked at the dummy. Gumball lowered his pistol a bit to aim at the chest and after a second or two he shot. The bullet struck the dummy's left shoulder.

"Well, you did hit him." Lexy said disappointed in Gumball.

Gumball sighed and reloaded his pistol again. He then placed it back in it's holster and walked over to where Carrie and Simba were sitting.

"Where are you going?" Lexy asked, angry that Gumball just left.

"Taking a break." Gumball replied without stopping.

Lexy threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She then went to him, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I just want a little break, ok"

"You need all the practice you can get!" She shouted. This caused everyone else to turn there attention on them.

"Do you even know what we're going to be facing?"

"You think I don't have the slightest idea!" Gumball shouted in return. Lexy now looked at him with a more confused expression.

"In the last few days I've seen more men die then I have in my lifetime! For some reason I've managed to live through everything that happened so far! How long will that last?! Huh?!." Lexy was taken aback by this. Gumball now calmed down a bit and looked at her with a more fearful expression.

"Every time I miss that shot I feel like I might as well have been killed. I'm not a pirate. I'm just some guy who got forced into a destiny that his not ready for."

Everyone was silenced by this and didn't know what to say. Lexy felt guilty now and wanted to apologize but didn't have the words. Gumball sighed and walked away.

"I just need some time." He said as he walked on.

Lexy looked down and mentally kicked herself. Maybe she was just pushing him to hard to soon. After all he didn't choose this path and although he didn't show it, this lifestyle was starting to get to him. Carrie floated up to her and placed her hand on Lexy's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. His just not used to this. Even Simba is feeling a bit off after getting hit by a piece of shrapnel. Give him some time and then go talk to him."

Lexy nodded, but was still angry with herself.

"I think we could all use a little break." Dante Suggested.

Gumball walked on the wooden pathways with his head held down. He then smelled something, a familiar scent that made his stomach growl. It was the smell of fresh fish coming from a stall just a few feet away. He looked at it tempted to get some, but he still didn't have any money. He sighed and walked on.

He came to a pigeon cage and looked at the pigeons inside, slightly out of boredom and slightly out of hunger. His stomach growled again and he placed his hand on his stomach.

"I hope your not planning on eating them." Said a calm feminine voice from behind. Gumball turned around and saw a fairy like girl in the shape of a peanut with antlers.

"N-no... I was just... looking around." Gumball said scrambling for words.

"Well you look hungry. There's a lot of fish around here sold at a good price."

"I noticed. I just don't have any money on me." Gumball said showing her his empty pockets.

She giggled and asked. "Already spent it all on rum?"

"No. I didn't have any to begin with."

"Your a pirate right?" She asked now confused.

"Huh, yeah. The thing is I decided to take a sword and two pistols as payment instead." He said gesturing at his weapons.

She looked at them for a moment and then back up at Gumball.

"I guess in your line of work that was probably a good choice, but do you really need two pistols?"

"If I miss the first time then I still have another try, which can mean the difference between life and death." Gumball said, braking eye contact at the last part. The girl noticed this and looked down. She then looked over at a basket that was placed on a create. She opened it and looked inside. Gumball looked curious and wondered what she was doing. She pulled out a small fish on a stick.

"Here, it's not much but it should help with the hunger." She said and offered him the fish.

"But it's yours."

"Which is why I don't mind giving it to you."

Gumball looked at the fish and felt his hunger intensify. He then held out his hand and took the fish, causing the girl to smile.

"Thank you-"

"Penny"

"Thank you Penny. I'm Gumball by the way."

"Not a very pirate like name." She said teasingly. "Still, it's nice to meet you Gumball."

They both let out a little laugh and Gumball took a bite of the fish. He clearly enjoyed, but was to hungry to savor it so he kept on eating till he was finished.

"I'm glad you liked it." Said Penny.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Loinroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	9. Into the storm

It was now sunset and the sun was halfway over the horizon. Next to the ship on the edge of the wooden dock sat Carrie gazing at the sunset. Behind her was a monkey arguing with a chicken, but she tuned out the sound of there voices creating a peaceful atmosphere. She took a deep breath taking in all the different smells surrounding her. Columbus then walked up to her and stood next to her.

"A moment of peace before we move on again." He said.

"It might be the last one I get for a while."

"Were are the others?" Columbus asked looking around.

"Simba's resting, Dante and Jamie are probably... making good use of the time they have here and Lexy is waiting for Gumball to come back."

"Were did he go?" Columbus asked curiously.

"Him and Lexy got into an argument and he walked off, but he'll be back, he just needs some time to clear his head." Carrie said slowly losing her smile.

"Well, it was a rough day."

They were both silent for a moment and watched as the tip of the sun fully set over the horizon. Columbus then wanted to say something, but thought about it for a few seconds and then decided against it.

On the roof of a little wooden house that was deeper into the small village port, sat Gumball and Penny. They were also watching the sunset over the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Penny asked.

"It sure is." Gumball replied, still looking at the spot where the sun used to be. He then turned his gaze to her.

"Thank you Penny for spending some time with me. I really just needed to get my mind off some things."

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"It's a shame I have to leave tomorrow. I like it here, it's so peaceful."

Penny giggled. "I thought you were a pirate?"

"It was never my choice, I was forced into it."

"They pillaged your ship and took you captive." She said looking a little sad now.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I met a few people I can live with... Maybe it's about time I head back." He said looking at the ship.

"Ok, just remember your always welcome here." She said and gave Gumball a small kiss on the cheek.

With that he got down from the roof and started walking back. As he came to the dock the first thing he saw was Lexy sitting on the wooden floor, leaning against a create. At first she was looking down, but then noticed the person standing close to her. She looked up and saw Gumball standing there.

"G-Gumball!" She said and got up.

"Hey Lexy. Look, about earlier today-"

"Forget about it! I'm just happy your ok." She said with a heartfelt smile. Gumball returned the smile and they walked back to the ship.

The following day arrived and the Reclaimer had received some much needed repairs, although it wasn't fully repaired. The captain and the quartermaster stood by the plank connecting the two ships.

"After were done gathering supplies we'll come back here." Said the captain.

"I thought we're going to meet in Havana."

"We're still lacking the necessary crew for the Freeman's Tracker. We should be gone for no longer then two or three days."

"I captain." The quartermaster said and walked over the the Freeman's Tracker. Two men then slid the plank back on board the Reclaimer to allow the ship to leave. The quartermaster was to stay behind, being the only man the captain trusted to look after it.

"Loosen the sails!" A turtle shouted from the ships wheel.

The sails were dropped and the ship sailed off. In the lower deck Gumball stood by the steps leading up onto the ships deck, drinking a bottle of water. After lowering the bottle he wiped away a few drops left on his lips.

"So, who was she?" Simba asked from behind.

"Huh?" Gumball asked turning to face him. "What do you mean?"

Simba now had his clothes back on and was looking a lot better today.

"You left so angry and came back so happy. Meaning, you met someone. Which brings me back to my question. Who was she?"

Gumball laughed knowing he obviously couldn't deny it. "Her name is Penny."

"Is she cute?"

"Definitely." He said picturing her in his mind.

Simba laughed at Gumballs love struck face. "Focus man."

"Huh, Oh of course. How are you feeling by the way? Shouldn't you have stayed behind."

"A lot better. So much in fact that I feel more then ready to go out to sea again. Not sure how though."

Gumball grinned and drank some more of his water. He then offered some to Simba who took the bottle and drank some as well.

About two hours later the ship came across another pirate ship, but there was a problem. It was a frigate being chased by another larger frigate not to far behind it.

"Captain! Your gona want to see this!" The turtle shouted.

Captain Endo came out of his quarters and looked around. He saw the two ships.

"Get me my spyglass!" He Ordered.

A chicken brought him his spyglass and handed it to him. Captain Endo looked through it and adjusted it to see properly. He saw a black dragon about five feet tall. His face was curved much like that of a lizard, but with spikes right above his eyes. He wore long navy blue pants with no shoes or shirt and was signaling to them using white flags.

"There asking for help!" Exclaimed captain Endo.

"What are your orders captain?" Asked the chicken.

"Storm approaching!" Yelled the man in the crows nest.

They all looked to the ships port side and saw the oncoming storm, the two frigates were sailing towards in. Captain Endo looked back at the ship and saw the other ship firing it's chase cannons and hitting the pirate ships rear. He used his spyglass and looked at it's flag.

"Dammit." He said under his breath. "English frigate! Move along side the pirate ship!

The men went to there stations and prepared for another battle.

Gumball and Simba ran up to the captain with worried looks on there faces.

"Captain." Gumball started. "Are you sure about this? we just fixed the ship."

"I know your new to this kid, but we've faced worse and this time we got back up."

"It's the storm we're worried about." Said Simba.

"Just do as your told." Captain Endo said and walked off. Leaving the two standing there looking as he went to the ships wheel.

The ship started to move in position. It came to an angle that allowed it to fire at the frigate, but it was out of rang. The seas waves started to move more aggressively as they closed into the storm. The other pirate ship received another battering from the English frigates chase cannons. The Reclaimer moved in next to her. Captain Endo ordered one of his men to signal them to move to there starboard side. They did as they were told and the Reclaimer moved in front of the large frigate.

"Drop The Fire barrels!" He ordered and two fire barrels were dropped in front of the frigate. Being unable to move out of the way in time the ship rammed the barrels and they exploded on impact.

"Move to port side and ready the cannons!"

The crew did as they were told and the ship turned. As it did the waves turned violent and the ship moved over the waves in an up and down motion. It also started to rain heavily. The English frigate turned so that it's port side now faced the Reclaimer.

"There preparing to fire captain!" One of the men noted.

"Brace for impact!" Captain Endo shouted.

The sound of cannon fire was heard, but it did not come from the English frigate. The pirate ship had fired it's guns and the cannonballs tore through the the larger frigate.

"Fire!" Shouted captain Endo and the Reclaimers guns went off and it's cannonballs slammed through the frigates hull.

"Reload! Quickly!" A crewman yelled.

Due to the decrease in men caused by the previous battle, Gumball and Simba had to man one of the cannons and started to reload it.

"Hurry!" Gumball shouted as they reloaded it.

It was now the larger frigates turn. It fired it's flaming cannonballs at the Reclaimer, but just then a large wave passed by causing the cannonballs to go through it. Most of them didn't make it all the way through and those that did caused little damage to the Reclaimer.

"Ready to fire captain!" A crewman yelled.

"Rogue wave!" The man in the crows nest yelled.

The turtle struggled to turn the ship port side to face the wave. He was pushed aside by captain Endo who turned it with all his might.

"Hold on!" Gumball yelled to Simba as they held on for dear life.

The ship tilted greatly almost falling on it's side due to the shear force caused by the speed of the turn accompanied by the violent waves.

"Stupid storm!" Simba shouted.

"Here it comes!" Yelled Carrie, holding on to one of the railings.

The massive wave first impacted the other pirate ship. It was hit on the side by the wave nearly knocking it over but still causing a lot of damage and much of the crew went overboard. The English frigate was next and it managed to take it head on, the same went for the Reclaimer who only just made it.

"We made it." said the turtle as he stood back up after being knocked down by the force of the wave.

They came to an angle were they could again fire at the large ship and this time they were in close rang.

"Fire!"

Nine cannonballs flew through the sky and hit the ships port side and some of it's rear. However, the ship was still standing strong, it moved so that it's port side cannons would face the Reclaimer. Before it had a chance to fully get into position the Reclaimer rammed into them with it's reinforced wooden ram. The impact created a shock wave on the large ship, sending crewmen flying back and even knocking some cannons out of position.

"Get ready to board!" The captain yelled.

"Delay that order captain! We got a water devil!" A crewman said.

The captain looked up and saw a cyclone approaching them.

"Get us out of her! Now!" He commanded.

The ship turned and started to sail away. It made it's way to the other pirate ship which remained stationery. The English frigate was also not moving as it's crew were still trying to get back up. The cyclone came in and tore away at the ship. It's sails were ripped off and crewmen were sent flying into it, screaming as they did. The Reclaimer got to the pirate ship and came up next to it. It came so close that it actually scraped against the ship and as it did crewmen from the other ship jumped on in hurry. The Reclaimer moved as fast as it could to get away from the cyclone, that thankfully went in the other direction.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Loinroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	10. New crewmen

After the rain passed everyone had a chance to take a breather and just recover from having to fight in the storm. Captain Endo sat next to the wheel with his arms resting on his knees while the turtle was steering. Gumball and Simba where leaning with there backs on the cannon they were manning. Carrie was sitting on the steps going up to the wheel and Lexy was sitting next to the door leading into the captains quarters.

Captain Endo then stood up and turned to face everyone. He took a good look at the new faces on his ship. One by one the crew along with the the men started looking at the captain, waiting for him to say something.

"Everyone who's new to this ship, step forward." Captain Endo ordered.

The new men did as they were told and twelve men stepped forward. One of whom was the dragon he had seen earlier.

"I expected more. I don't recognizes any of you, so I assume your captain went down with the ship. Who's next in command?"

The men looked at each other waiting for someone to say or do something. The captain stared at them for a moment, but when no one responded he decided to just call someone out. He saw the dragon he had seen earlier and pointed at him. The dragon looked left and right then pointed at himself to confirm that it was him the captain pointed at. Captain Endo walked down to the door of his quarters and motioned the man to go inside. The dragon took a quick look at the other men and then proceeded to go inside. Captain Endo followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

Gumball stood up, rested his arms on the railing and stared out to the sea. This was something he always enjoyed doing and especially now as it helped him take his mind of what could have gone wrong. So much has happened in the last few days and so much was still to come, yet with all that has happened he still had many questions about what was actually going on.

"You alright?" Simba asked having also stood up, but was instead observing the new faces.

"Yes. I'm mean, we survived didn't we?"

"It gets to me too."

Gumball looked at him with a sense of irony. "Aren't soldiers trained to be brave?"

"It's easy to be brave when no ones actually trying to kill you."

"That was quite a storm back there." Said Lexy with Carrie floating next to her.

"I've... I've seen worse." Said Gumball a bit uncomfortably.

"Too bad Dante and Jamie had to stay behind and help the quartermaster." Said Lexy.

"Yeah, they would have loved the adrenaline rush." Said Carrie, finishing Lexy's point.

The captains door opened causing everyone to look in that direction. The dragon stepped out and went straight for the others. He explained something to them and there faces went from curious to worried and fearful. The captain stood by his door waiting for them to finish and give him an answer.

"We can't!" Said one of the men out loud.

"He must have told them what were getting ready for." Said Carrie to the other three.

They seemed to be getting angry at the dragon who was then trying to calm them down. A wild bore pushed him aside and walked up to the captain filled with rage.

"You rescue us just so that you can have more men to dictate?!" Asked the bore aloud for everyone to hear.

The captain did nothing but stare at him with his arms crossed.

"Join your crew or be left stranded on a random island! That's not a choice, it's a death sentence for anyone who's not crazy enough to follow you!"

He turned around and looked at everyone. "Well?! Are you all really that cra-"

He was cut off by the pain of being stabbed through the stomach. The sword was removed and he fell to his knees. He held his hand in front of his mouth as he coughed up blood. He stared at the blood on his hands.

"...bastard." He muttered before being grabbed by his right tusk and dragged to the edge of the ship. Captain Endo threw the bores upper body on the railing, then he grabbed his legs and lifted them. Gravity then took effect and the bore fell into the deep, cold water down below.

"We might be crazy!" Yelled one of the crewmen. "But it takes a real idiot to challenge the captain!"

The remaining eleven men looked at the captain in horror of what he has just done.

"Any one else have anything they would like to say?" Captain Endo asked, holding his sword still covered in blood at the ready.

The men looked from one to the other and it was obvious that none of them was willing to challenge the captain.

"What are your orders captain?" One of them asked.

Night time approached and some of the men had already gone below deck to get some rest. Gumball remained on deck lost in his thoughts. Carrie then walked up next to him taking in the night time air.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" She asked.

"You noticed, huh?"

"You seem to do it often. I assume it helps you relax."

"It does."

Unknown to the two of them, the black dragon, who was busy securing some ropes, couldn't help but overhear there conversation.

"How are we going to free her?" Gumball asked with a more serious tone.

"I have to do it. It's risky, but I'm the only one who can."

"But how are you going to do it?"

"Don't worry about that." She said and walked off.

"Why does everyone have to be so unnecessarily confusing and mysterious." Gumball said to himself.

" _You seem impatient."_ Kira said inside his mind.

" _Well, it was never one of my strong points."_

" _Soon you will know all that you need to."_

Gumball did not respond to this, partly because he figured she wouldn't continue talking to him and partly because he noticed the nosy dragon looking at him. Gumball turned to face him and he quickly looked away. Gumball hesitated, but then decided to go to him. The dragon saw Gumball approaching him and stopped what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked crossing his arms.

The dragon showed him the rope and tightened it as he did.

"Let me guess, your one of those silent types."

The dragon shrugged and gave an innocent smile. Gumball placed his figures between his eyes and seemed a bit stressed.

"It's never simple is it?" He asked himself.

The dragon looked down with his eyes scanning the floor.

"Can you at least tell me your name? Or should I come up with one?"

The dragon looked back at Gumball expecting him to give him a name, curious as to what Gumball would call him.

"Mmmm..." Gumball pondered, pocking his head as he did.

"His name is Alex." A red fox with an eye patch said. Gumball turned around to look at the man.

"But call him whatever you like. He seems to want a new name."

Gumball looked back at Alex who seemed annoyed by the fox.

"So a nick name then?" Gumball asked Alex, who nodded in response.

Gumball grow a sly grin across his face. "You'll have to earn it first."

Alex looked disappointed and turned around to make sure he did his job right.

The next day arrived and after having gathered the necessary crew all that was left was supplies to sale off. However, instead of pillaging another ship, they came across a killer whale. It would provide a lot of meat to feed everyone or could even be sold for a high price.

The captain was eager to get after it. The whale boat was then filled with spears and carried captain Endo, Gumball and Alex, who volunteered to come along.

"Right." Captain Endo started. "This may be your first time Gumball, but we need this whale and I need you to learn."

"Why do I need to learn this?" Gumball asked while rowing the boat forward.

"Because I told you I'd get you your own ship if you help me. So you need to be able to do this."

"Forgot about that." Gumball said remembering the moment. "Do you really think we can beat this guy?"

"Why do you keep questioning me?"

"Forgive me captain. I'm still getting used to this."

"You better get used to it fast if you want to stay alive." Captain Endo said with a stern tone.

Alex growled and faced left at a moving figure in the water. Captain Endo's gaze followed his and he saw the whale only about twenty feet away.

"Hand me the spear." He said and Gumball gave it to him.

"Rope is secured." Gumball informed.

Captain Endo held it in his right hand and aimed it at the large creature. The whale came a bit closer and as it did he threw the spear. The spear hit the right side of the whale just below it's fin. In response the whale charged forward, but not at them. Gumball and Alex grabbed hold of the rope as it was pulled on by the whale.

The boat was dragged by the whale as it tried to get away. Captain Endo picked up another spear and readied himself, but before he could do anything the whale dived down and the rope snapped.

"Dammit! He got away." Gumball said rubbing his hands together.

"He'll be back." Captain Endo said, watching and waiting for the whale.

Moments later the whale stuck it's head out of the water and charged at the boat head on. Gumball and Alex looked terrified as the beast approached them. Captain Endo stood at the ready, holding the spear tightly.

It was mere feet away when captain Endo struck the whale in it's head causing it to stop it's charge. It floated passed them, lifeless after being struck in it's brain. Gumball and Alex were hugging each other and shivering in fear with their eyes closed.

"If you two are done having a moment. can we please get moving." Captain Endo said.

They both opened up one eye and realized they were holding each other. They immediately let go of one another, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**

 **Note:**

We're getting closer to the big battle with Saigon and his legendary ship. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story.


	11. Should I stay?

The ship came into port in the evening and parked itself next to the Freeman's Tracker. The plank was placed between the two ships to allow passage. The captain met with the quartermaster to discus matters and the teens met up with each other.

"You guys missed out." Exclaimed Lexy referring to Dante and Jamie.

"Dammit. Well, maybe next time." Said Dante removing the hood of his outfit to reveal his head.

"Yeah, sadly everyone here wasn't any trouble. Meaning, we didn't see any action." Said Jamie crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm sure they had there fair share of action." Gumball whispered to Simba, causing them both to chuckle.

"I heard that." Said Dante looking at them with a raised eyebrow, causing them to stop.

"But at least you two don't hate each other anymore." He said lowering his eyebrow.

Simba placed his arm on Gumballs left shoulder. "I think we realized there's already enough people trying to kill us."

"So, might as well work together." Gumball said.

Alex then walked up to them casually, hoping to fit in with Gumballs friends. They noticed him and looked on as he came to a stop without saying a word.

Gumball motioned to Alex with his hand. "This is Alex guys. His one of the new crewmen, doesn't talk though."

"Why?" Asked Jamie.

"Not sure."

Columbus looked at him with suspicion. "Why is he standing here?"

"We... kind of got acquainted." Said Gumball.

Jamie noted his wings. "Can you fly?"

He nodded yes and spread his wings for them to get a better look.

"Not bad." Said Lexy with a smirk.

Gumball looked out onto the harbor. "I'll be on my way then."

"Going to meet your lover?" Asked Lexy.

"What?" Gumball asked caught off guard. "We haven't even kissed.

"You better change that tonight, no telling when you'll be back."

Gumball wanted to say something, but instead shook his head and walked off.

Lexy decided that she wanted to see who this person was. "Hey Alex."

Alex looked at her with curiosity.

"Come with me." She said and motioned him to follow her.

They got off of the ship in such away not to provoke any suspicion from Gumball who was still close enough to notice them.

Lexy held out her arm in front of Alex which caused him to stop. "How good are you at stalking?" She asked him with a grin.

He responded by just barely closing his eyes and spreading a grin of his own across his face.

"Good. I'll take the roofs, you take the street."

Gumball straightened out his brown leather jacket and adjusted his pants as he was walking along. He couldn't help but smile while thinking about her. However, he got this odd feeling that he was being watched. He stopped and turned around, scanning the streets for anything or anyone that looked suspicious. Satisfied with finding nothing, he turned and continued walking.

Alex came out from behind a fruit stand large enough to hid his crouched body.

"What are you doing? Get lost!" Yelled the frog selling the fruit.

He quickly dashed behind a wall hoping we wasn't noticed. From on top of the opposite wooden building Lexy gave him the all clear. He peaked his head around the corner, his eyes slightly slit and nearly closed. He saw Gumball head up some stairs going to a second street level, built to allow for a storage area below it.

Gumball then arrived at the house and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before the door was answered by a peanut women with antlers. She looked confused when she saw Gumballs unfamiliar face.

Gumball looked a bit nervous. "Evening Ms. Is Penny home?"

The women became concerned. "Why are you looking for her?"

"We... we met the other day and-"

"Who is it mom?" Penny asked coming to the door. "Oh, hi Gumball."

"Gumball?" Her mom asked. She looked at him and then turned her gaze to his weapons. "Honey, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"It's fine mother. We're just going to sit on the roof and talk."

Her mother couldn't shake her concern, but knowing that she would be unable to convince her daughter otherwise she gave in. "Alright, just don't stay out to long."

"Yes mother." Penney replied and went out to give Gumball a hug, which only added to her mothers concerns.

They climbed on to the roof using a wooden lather leaning against the wall. They sat down side by side with Gumball scanning his surroundings, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"How was your trip?" Penny asked.

While Gumball was busy explaining Lexy and Alex were hiding behind the corner of a building two blocks away. Lexy took a peak and saw the two of them on the roof, but couldn't get a clear view of the girl.

"We need to get into a better position." She said to Alex while still peaking from behind the corner. "Come on Stalker."

Alex couldn't help forming a smile at what seemed to be his new nickname. He followed her and they made it to the next house one block away from the two. Lexy looked at what was behind the two houses to see if there was a hiding spot available. She saw a few creates stacked up on top of each other, but it could only hide one of them.

"I'm going behind those creates." She told Alex. "If you can find your own spot take it. Just don't get caught." She said and moved over to the creates with her body lowered as she did to help avoid detection.

Alex stayed there and looked around for a place that would not only keep his visibility low, but also give him a good view.

Gumball finished his story and placed his hands on his knees.

Penny laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his right arm. "You had quite the adventure. I'm just glade you made it back safely."

Gumball had noticed that while he was explaining she became more and more worried, but was trying not to show it. "Penny... Is... is something wrong?"

She was holding back a tear. "Everything's fine Gumball." She said with her voice starting to crack.

Gumball used his free arm, placed it on her cheek and directed her head towards his. "Penny, I can tell something's wrong. Please tell me."

Penny sat back up again and stared into the distance. "About a year ago my father became a pirate. He said it was the best way he could help support our family. Every now and then we'd get a letter and some money."

Something was bothering Gumball, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Penny turned her head to Gumball. "Four months ago he went on board another ship after the one he was on sank. We haven't heard from him since." She started tearing up. "And we have no idea if it's because he just can't get a message through or because..." She started crying.

Gumball took her in a comforting hug and tapped her softly on her back. Losing someone you love was something Gumball knew about, but not knowing whether or not they were still alive was something different.

After Penny managed to calm down they went back down and stopped in front of the door.

"Feeling better?" Gumball asked.

Penny looked down for a moment and tried to muster a smile before facing him. "Yes... Uh Gumball?"

"What's wrong Penny?" Gumball asked looking worried.

She held out her arms and folded her hands into one another. "Please don't go."

"What?" Gumball asked softly.

"Stay here, with me." She begged.

"Penny... I can't"

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why not?"

Gumball broke eye contact for a moment. "They need me. There's something only I can do." He faced her again. "I don't expect you to understand. Even I don't fully understand."

She hugged him. "Is there anything I can do to convince you not to go."

Gumball sighed and pulled away. "I'm sorry Penny, I... I just can't." He stared deeply into her eyes. "When this is all over, I'm going to come back. Then I'll stay for good."

She moved away from him and went to the door. "Fitzgerald."

"Who?" Gumball asked confused.

She turned to face him again. "My name is Penny Fitzgerald. In case you wanted to write a letter." With that she opened the door, went inside and closed it behind her.

Gumball was calm after that and started to walk back to the ship. He then started think about her last name, which for some reason sounded familiar. Then it hit him. "Mr. Fitzgerald is Penny's father." He said softly, knowing that this may come back to haunt him.

As he kept walking the lid of a barrel lifted up revealing Alex's head. Lexy came up to him with a worried look on her face. "Come Stalker, lets head back."

When Gumball arrived at the ship and saw some of the crew carrying creates onto the ship. To his left was Carrie and Simba sitting down on the edge of the port.

"Thought you'd only be back in the morning." Said Columbus from behind.

Gumball turned to face him. "If I stayed I wouldn't have come back at all."

Columbus watched as the crew did their work. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"I'd be letting all of you down."

"You hardly know us. I mean, you know this is a suicide trip." He looked at Gumball. "Even if you do survive, there's no guarantee the rest of us will. If I was you, I'd stay without any second thoughts."

Gumball thought about what he said and realized that it did make sense. He didn't choose this life, yet it took him to a new place where he'd actually want to stay. However, now it was taking him to his potential death. He only had a day an a half's worth of training. Columbus left and went to the ship. Gumball then looked in the direction of Penny's house.

" _If you want to stay because of her, I will not hold it against you. But if you want to stay because your afraid, then let me assure you that you are in safe hands."_ Said Kira.

" _What makes you so sure?"_ Gumball asked her in his mind.

" _Because I am the one who will protect you."_

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	12. Suicide mission part I

The sun had just risen over the horizon. The captain, quartermaster and the teens stood together in the captains quarters of the Reclaimer. In the middle stood Columbus. He started concentrating, his arrow started spinning and everyone watched in anticipation. It slowed down and came to a stop.

Columbus opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "His North of Dry Tortuga."

"The naval fort." The quartermaster confirmed. "That place has been heavily guarded ever since captain Roberto tried to take control of it back in 1713."

"Not to mention the fact that it's so close to Havana and defends it's trade vessels." Added the captain.

The quartermaster examined the map. "All we have to do is keep to the far North and we should be able to sneak past in the dark of night."

"It will take at least three days to get to his ship, provided he doesn't move to far in the mean time." Columbus stated. "Do we have the supplies to support us for that long?"

"Thanks to our catch we have more then enough food." Said captain Endo. "Water supplies are fine, however there will be no distribution of rum till after we've completed our task."

"You mean till after we lost have of our crew." Columbus said almost protesting against the captain.

Captain Endo pulled out one of his pistols and aimed it at Columbus, shocking everyone. "Do not test me Columbus. You agreed to this long ago. We all did. And now that we have the final piece you start having second thoughts."

Columbus was in fear for his life, he knows what the captain does to those you stand up against him and the only reason he was still alive was because of his usefulness to the captain.

Captain Endo sheaved his pistol. "If you want to leave then go right ahead. Just remember that we're already out at sea, so you'll be swimming back."

Columbus gulped and quickly left. Everyone else followed and the captain went to go sit down by his desk. Outside Gumball and Simba returned to their post by the cannon.

"You think he'll turn his pistol on us one day?" Simba asked looking at the Freeman's Tracker sailing opposite to them.

"You've ever been in love?" Gumball asked.

Simba didn't see how that was relevant to his question and turned to look at Gumball with a confused expression.

"I haven't." Gumball continued. "They say it makes you do cray things. But because I haven't been in love I can't tell you just how crazy one can get."

Simba nodded to show that he understood what Gumball said, but what he said didn't really put his mind at ease. They were then joined by Dante.

"This is your new post huh?" He asked starting a conversation.

"It's better then swapping the deck." Said Gumball.

"You guys think your ready?"

Neither one of them answered, instead they just looked at each other and then back at Dante.

"Well, you have three days left to make sure you don't leave this Earth with any regrets."

Meanwhile Carrie was sitting down with a frightened Columbus trying to put him at ease.

"His just under a lot of stress." Carrie said.

"Stress?! He pointed his pistol at me and was ready to shoot!" Columbus said hysterically.

"You have sort of been against this whole thing from the start."

"With good reason. How can you not see what I see?!"

"I know what you see Columbus. I just don't see it in the same way. There's a difference between simply facing death and facing death with a purpose." She explained.

"I suppose you have a point." Columbus was starting to see that he couldn't convince anyone to change their mind. He was left with a choice, attempt to leave or face certain doom. Unlike his friends, he had no reason to risk his life.

The day went by without any memorable moments. Simple conversations among the crew and several pirate shanties sung in order to help pass the time. Lexy also managed to do some training with Gumball and Simba, but with the lack of free space and privacy not much could be done.

The night sky brought a more peaceful atmosphere. Most of the crew had settled in for the night. There was still some noticeable activity on deck. Gumball and Jamie were playing an odd dice game, Lexy and Alex or Stalker as she now called him stood in the front of the ship staring at the stars, Dante was sharpening his long sword and Carrie and Simba were having a conversation at the back of the ship.

"So, how long have you been in the navy?" Carrie asked.

"A few months."

"And what have you been doing during that time?"

"I was on the Professor from the start and we mostly patrolled trade routes."

"Have you been in any battles before the one that got you in this mess?" She asked jokingly.

Simba laughed a little. "I have actually, but it wasn't anything major. Didn't have to do much to bring down the other ship."

Carrie stared out into the dark sea, but Simba couldn't focus on anything other then her. He sighed. "Carrie?" He asked grabbing her attention.

"Yes."

Simba took her hand into his, removed the hair from her left eye and looked straight into her eyes. "We have two days left before the unpredictable happens and I don't want to waste another minute not letting you know how I feel about you."

A smile stretched across her face and a warm feeling enveloped her heart. She didn't have the words to respond with, so instead she closed her eyes and moved her head forward until her lips connected with his. The Turtle by the wheel noticed what was happening behind him and made sure not to disturb them.

After a moment of kissing they slowly parted their lips. "I feel the same way." Carrie said looking into Simba's eyes.

Simba took her into a hug and just felt her soft smooth body on his and stroked her hair as the time ticked by.

The remaining days passed by quickly as the crew of both ships became more and more aware of what they were soon going to face. Even Dante and Jamie who didn't seem to be intimidated by anything feared what was to come. The only one who went into this with full determination was captain Endo. He had waited five years for the opportunity to save his love and kill the man who took her away from him. He was prepared to do so at the cost of every man and women on both ships that weren't of use to him later on.

Through the spyglass a small speck could be seen in the distance. Captain Endo removed it from in front of him and gave the spyglass to the quartermaster.

"We'll reach it shortly." Captain Endo said.

"No turning back now. I presume they already know we're heading for them." Said the quartermaster taking a look through the spyglass.

Captain Endo walked to the center of the upper deck. "All hands stop what your doing and listen! This isn't like any other battle we've been in before. No, this Is ten times harder. I need each and everyone of you to perform beyond what you think you can do."

The crew didn't receive any motivation from this and wondered whether he'll just be blunt or whether he was saving the motivational part for last.

"We may have lost good men, but I know that among you are notorious mercenaries and assassins who have seen your fair share of combat, blood and death. The challenge is simply to board their ship, afterwards we have the advantage."

The crew could sense the determination in the captain. They knew very well what he was capable of doing once he got onto an enemy ship.

"We are facing a crew made entirely out of crocodiles. Their backs are hard, but they have soft underbellies. I will lead you into victory and after that victory we shall be the most feared ship in the Caribbean!"

The crew cheered, pounding their fists into the air as they received the motivation they needed.

"Do what ever it takes, but remember, Saigon is mine."

The crew manned their stations and the quartermaster used a rope to swing onto the other ship as he was to take command of it. The two ship then moved further apart from one another, but remained adjacent to each other. Everyone's hearts were pumping and they were filling up with adrenaline. Chances of survival was low, but the glory promised in victory was great.

On board the Red Crow captain Saigon stood by the ships wheels. Two of them were attached to each other. He stood ten feet tall and his entire body was covered in muscle. His skin and scales were so thick that even his soft underbelly could withstand a hit from a sword. He wore only red pants and a black captains hat.

"Bring the anchor up and lower the sails!" He shouted in a deep, threatening voice.

"I've been hopping to get my hands dirty again." He said and grew an evil smile.

Back on the Reclaimer Gumball and Simba were at their cannon which was already loaded with a cannonball. All they were waiting for was that one fateful word.

" _Do not worry Gumball, just listen to what I say and you will survive."_ Said Kira.  
 _  
_Gumball didn't reply, instead he looked over at Simba. "Any regrets?"

"Just that I never got a chance to beat you in a sword fight." Simba joked.

"You can't regret what you can never achieve." Gumball joked back and laughed.

The two ships were now close to the giant that awaited them. It was the largest ship they had ever seen. It's red and black hull along with it's massive ram was made out of iron. it had 60 guns on each side loaded and ready to blow them to smithereens. Each of the two brigs would take a side.

Stalker came up to captain Endo, ready to do his part. "If we want to win we need speed on our side. Fly up when I give the order and rip open their sails. Stay high up, wouldn't want you shot down." Captain Endo said.

Stalker nodded and waited for the order to take flight.

The Red Crow had started moving towards them.

"Winds in our favor captain." Said the only alligator on the ship. He had a scar on his snout and one of his teeth were missing at the point where the scar met his upper jaw.

"Ready the mortars and focus fire on the hunter!" Ordered the captain. "I want to keep the Reclaimer as my price."

As the Red crow was about to pass between the two brigs they turned away from it, going into opposite directions and aiming there guns at it.

"Fire!" Shouted both captain Endo and the quartermaster simultaneously.

Nine guns from each ship went off and the cannonballs pounded against the hull of the Red Crow. Sadly, only a hand full made any noticeable damage and even those were just large cracks.

"We've not pierced their armor captain!" One of the Reclaimer's crewmen yelled.

"Go! Now!" Captain Endo shouted to stalker and he immediately took flight.

He flew towards the upper sails of the Red Crow. This was visible to Saigon. "Fire the mortars at the hunter and shoot down that dragon!"

Two crocodiles standing on a platform at the point where the lower sails meet the upper sails in the center of the ship were armed with rifles. They aimed at the oncoming dragon and waited for him to come into rang. Stalker removed his two pistols and dived down to them. They each fired off a shot, both of which were dodged. Stalker aimed his pistols and fired the one after the other. Both crocodiles had their hearts pierced by the bullets and fell to the ground.

Mortar fire was suddenly shot into the sky. The Freeman's Tracker tried it's best to out maneuver most of it.

"BRACE!" Shouted the quartermaster.

The men did as they were told and braced as the mortar fire came raining down on them. Several rounds tore through the ships sails and came smashing through it's deck. Two starboard cannons were knock overboard along with three crewman. Two others were crushed and killed instantly by the impact. Several more rounds missed there mark and landed in the water around the ship.

"We have them now captain." Said the alligator.

"Turn our guns on them and send them to hell." Ordered captain Saigon.

The Red Crow turned and aimed their guns on the crippled ship. At the same time Stalker ripped through the center of the upper sail and went to go stand on the highest platform of the ship right below it's flag. The black flag had a white crocodile skull on it with two swords crossed behind it. Stalker took a bomb out of his pocket and spat fire onto it's fuse. He dropped it and the bomb reached the lower sails before it exploded. The fire from the blast ignited the sails and they started burning out.

"Captain, we're losing speed and maneuverability!" Yelled the alligator.

"No matter, their ship is just about in the line of fire."

When the captain said this a wave of cannonballs flew towards his ship from the Reclaimer ahead of them. They were aimed in such a way as to hit the ships deck. Three rounds missed and hit it's ram instead. The rest made there mark and impacted on the ships deck. They crashed through it and send some of the men and equipment flying back, badly injuring at least two of them.

"Captain, we must fire now before they outmaneuver us."

"No, lower the sails and let them board us. I have a plan." Said captain Saigon and grew his evil smile.

"They've lowered their sails. Should we board captain?" Asked the turtle.

"Yes, but stay alert. This is far from over." Captain Endo said knowing full well of the blood shed that was to come.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**

 **Note:**

I think this is a good spot to end off for the year. The continuation will have to wait until January. Thanks again to everyone for reading and for the reviews. Enjoy the festive season!


	13. Suicide mission part II

The Reclaimer moved in and flung it's grappling hooks at the massive ship and started reeling itself in. The Freeman's Tracker also approached at a slower pace. On all three ships men were armed with swords, rifles, pistols and a thirst for blood.

The ships came close enough to were they could jump from one to the other. Crewmen from the Reclaimer did exactly that and made it onto the Red Crow. They were met with gun fire and swords being swung at them and they returned the favor. One of the man was the chicken who blocked a hit from the sword of a crocodile. He blocked three more strikes before kicking his opponent in the stomach, causing him to grab his stomach and crouch slightly. The chicken took the opportunity to penetrate the crocodiles chest straight through the middle.

Gumball and Simba had also made it onto the ship.

" _Alright Kira, now would be a good time to help me."_ Gumball said to her.

" _I cannot physically help you, but I can increase the speed at which your mind works and receives information."_

"What does that even mean?!" Gumball yelled aloud. The next he saw was a crocodile running towards him holding his sword in the air, ready to bring it down on him.

Suddenly time slowed down just a little, his ears heard only what it needed to, he felt the vibrations coming from the movements of his attacker and he instantly saw the best spots on his body to strike. He dodged the crocodiles sword and tripped him in the process. Being at the end of the ship, the man fell overboard into the sea below.

Simba on the other hand struggled to hold his own against his opponent. The crocodile swung his sword hard against Simba's, knocking it out of his hand.

"Your dead kid." He said in a deep voice.

The man went in for another strike, but Simba managed it jump out of the way just in time. He fell on the floor and turned around to face the man. "Hold still." The man said irritated. Simba quickly pulled out his pistol and shot before he aimed, fearing that he might not have had time to. The bullet grazed the mans leg. "Ahh!" He yelled in pain. Simba got on his feet and retrieved his sword.

"No time to reload." Said the crocodile with a smile.

A sword struck his back and tore it's way through his heart and came out the other side. It was retracted and he fell dead to the ground revealing Carrie who stood with a bloodied sword in her hand.

"Don't just stand there." She said with an 'you owe me one' short of smile.

Jamie and Dante were back to back in the middle of the ship. Dante with his long sword and Jamie with her hidden blades at the ready. A crocodile came to Dante, there swords connected and contracted again. Thanks to his speed, Dante's sword approach the crocodile much faster. He hit him in the side and then again on the other side, he then stabbed the crocodile in the leg. The man yelled out in pain, but before he could finish, the sword went through his snout. Dante unsheathed his hidden blade and stabbed the man in his heart.

Jamie's target was a bit bigger then some of the other crocodiles. He swung his sword hard down but missed. His very size worked against him as it slowed him down. Jamie got behind him and jumped on his back. She stabbed him in his head, piercing his brain. As he fell down she jumped off of him and caught the next crocodile off guard. She quickly and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest with both blades, then left him to fall down dead next to his crew mate.

Stalker was viewing the battle from the top of the ship when he got an idea. He flew down to one of the cannons below deck. He climbed in through the opening and looked around to make sure it was clear.

Two more grappling hooks caught hold of the Red Crow from the opposite side and more men started to board it. First onto the ship was the red fox with the eye patch. "Who's ready to die!" He yelled with an almost psychopathic excitement. In front of him he saw Lexy back flip above one of the crocodiles and stabbed her swords into each of the mans shoulders. She removed them and sliced his back with one of her swords.

"Damn, bitch got some skills." He uttered. Next thing he new one of her swords was pushing against his neck.

"What did you call me?" Lexy said angered by his remark.

"We don't have time to turn on our own men." Said the quartermaster as he got onto the ship as well. "We need every one fighting, they already out number us four to one."

Lexy removed her sword and went of to find her next target. "Now that's a women." Said the fox.

"Zadok, your friend has arrived." Said Saigon to the alligator while staring at the quartermaster.

"Finally." He said and licked his scare.

The quartermaster took a shot at one of the crocodiles and sent him to the floor with a hole in his heart. He swung his sword at another one and cut his throat, then used his free hand to shoot the third one with his second pistol. Zadok then walked up to him hold a captains sword in each hand and dragging them on the floor.

"I always knew you and your captain would return. We have a score to settle." Said Zadok.

"This time I'll do more then just leave a scare." Said the quartermaster, readying himself.

The whole ship was filled with people fighting and bodies started piling up. It was mostly crocodiles, but captain Endo was losing men as well. He leaped onto the ship and performed his signature move, taking out four targets with his pistols. He looked to his left and witnessed the chicken being stabbed in the heart. In front of him a skinny puppets head was cut off and this was only the beginning of the massacre.

Gumball started to get a feel for the increase in his response time. He hit his sword against another sizable crocodile and immediately turned around to block the a strike from a crocodile behind him. He repeated this motion four times before cutting off the hand of the bigger crocodile. When the other one tried to stab Gumball, he quickly evaded his sword and stabbed the crocodile instead. Gumball then sent his sword through the smaller crocodiles heart.

The quartermaster placed both hands on his sword in order to withstand a hit from Zadok, who brought down both swords simultaneously. He lifted them and repeatedly truck the quartermasters sword with each sword getting it's own turn to strike. Fortunately, the quartermaster managed to block all of them, but only barely.

"You've gotten better. Sadly, that still isn't good enough." Said Zadok as he aimed his one sword at the quartermasters head and went in for the kill. Again it was blocked, but the second sword pierced his side.

"Ahh!" Yelled the quartermaster.

"Sounds like that was painful, but I know your no stranger to the feeling."

He removed the sword, spun it around in his hand and struck again. The quartermaster stopped it with his sword. Another round of blows were exchanged between the two. The final one knocked the quartermasters sword out of his hand. He looked back at where it landed and turned his head to face Zadok, only to be greeted with two swords penetrating his chest. He fell to his knees and looked up at Zadok.

"If only I could savoir this moment, but I still need to kill your friends." Zadok said, enjoy his victory.

He retracted his swords and let the quartermaster fall to the ground. The quartermaster had promised to follow his captain to the end of the world, and now... his world has come to an end.

"Nooo!" Screamed Dante having witnessed the event.

He then felt a massive vibration behind him as Saigon himself landed there and lifted himself up to stand at his full length. Dante stepped back and looked up in fear at the giant now in front of him.

"If I were you. I'd concern myself more with my own life. Because I'm about to take it with my bare hands." Said Saigon with an evil tone, lifting up clenching his right fist.

"Dante! I'm coming!" Shouted captain Endo, running towards them.

Saigon hit his foot hard down, causing a shock wave that knocked Dante on his back. Saigon then picked him up by the throat and lifted him to a face to face level. He took a good look at Dante.

"Your eye, I've seen it before... Your from the island."

"Leave him!" Shouted Jamie and swung her large sword at him. He dogged the hit and slapped her hard in the head to the ground with the back of his free hand. He then placed his large foot on her back, holding her down. Captain Endo then got there and stopped in front of them.

Saigon looked at captain and made a deep echoing growl. "Captains always have to make hard choices. Sending your men to their death my have been an easy one. But can you say the same when you have to choose who dies. Your call captain Endo." Said Saigon with the growling noise mixed in with his deep voice and deadly look on his face.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**


	14. A heavy price to pay

Captain Endo stood there breathing heavily from his run and shock. He tightly gripped his sword and looked straight at captain Saigon. Everyone on the ship stopped fighting and stared at them with anticipation.

Captain Saigon smirked. "Then again, I think we all already know what your decision is going to be. So let me make it more interesting."

The door to his captains quarters was opened and out of it walked two crocodiles escorting a man with a bag over his head. His cloudy arms were tied together with a thick rope. Captain Endo turned his attention to the man and took a deep breath. He knew exactly who it was.

"Remove the bag from his head." Ordered captain Saigon.

His men followed his orders and removed the bag, revealing a cloud like humanoid. The man squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the daylight. He then focused his gaze on captain Endo.

"Oh, hey there captain. Haven't seen you in awhile." He greeted cheerfully. "I thought I heard the sound of people fighting, had a feeling it was you."

"He doesn't really get the whole being a prisoner thing." Stated captain Saigon. "Back to the point. His the reason you came and the way it looks to me is that your busy losing this battle."

Captain Endo turned around and looked at the scene behind him. Only a handful of his men remained standing. In fact, he could count them on his fingers. Even after all that fighting they were still heavily outnumbered and it was only a matter of time before his more valued crewmen would start falling.

He turned back to face captain Saigon. "So what do you want?"

"I offer you a chance to get what you want, but it will come at a price." He looked at Dante who was still trapped in his hand, then down at Jamie who laid under his foot.

"Captain, let him take me." Dante said.

"So who will it be?"

Captain Endo held his head down and gritted his teeth. "I choose that Jaime lives and that Dante pays the price."

Captain Saigon chuckled. "Why do you follow him?" He asked Dante. "His willing to give you up without a fight. However, you probably think you'd do the same for your love, which is why your taking the hit."

He lifted his large foot off of Jamie. "You know what I like most about pirates. It's not the killing or the pillaging or even the rum. It's their outfits and you've got a very nice one. However... I really like the eye patch and you know what? I think you could use one."

Captain Saigon jabbed his pointy fingers into Dante's red eye and grabbed hold of his pupil. Dante screamed in extreme pain as captain Saigon proceeded to remove his pupil from his eye. With one quick pull captain Saigon took it out and dropped it on the floor. Dante kept screaming and held his hand over the bleeding area where his eye use to be.

"You monster!" Jamie screamed in anger.

"You never said anything about torturing him!" Captain Endo yelled, holding his sword tightly.

Before captain Saigon could reply, Stalker flew up from the side of the ship and landed on the deck. He scanned the ship and then flew towards Lexy.

"What the hell is he-" Captain Saigon was interrupted by a large explosion that came from below deck.

The explosion rocked the ship and caused some of the men to fall down and for captain Saigon to lose his grip on Dante. When this happened Jamie ran towards him and helped him up. Captain Endo took the opportunity and stabbed one of the crocodiles behind him in his stomach.

"Jamie!" He called out. " Give me your sword!"

Jamie quickly threw her sword to him and started running away from Saigon with Dante. Captain Endo caught it and held it with both hands.

"This ends today." He whispered.

Stalker grabbed hold of Lexy while he was flying and took her away from the battle. The red fox saw this and then looked at Gumball who was busy fending of two crocodiles.

"We have to get to the Reclaimer and leave while we still can!" He yelled.

Gumball sliced his sword through one of the two crocodiles chests. "Then what are we waiting for?!"

He turned to Carrie and Simba. "Come on! We're leaving!"

Simba was busy fending of an opponent while Carrie was finishing of hers. After a slice through the stomach she moved to Simba and cut off the crocodiles hand. Simba then quickly stabbed him in the chest to.

Captain Saigon balanced himself out after the explosion and looked around for captain Endo. He then saw him by Mr. Small with the two crocodiles that were guarding him died on the floor. Captain Endo cut the ropes that were wrapped around Mr. Small's arms.

"Oh that feels much better." Mr. Small said happily as he rubbed his right arms wrist.

"Get aboard the ship." Captain Endo said.

"How am I supposed to get through that?" Mr. Small asked pointing at the horde of crocodiles.

"Damn it!"

Captain Saigon stepped closer. "Your not going anywhere."

In the mean time, the remaining crew got onto the Reclaimer. The red fox pulled out his pistol and shot one of the crocodiles that were trying to get aboard their ship.

"Get this thing moving!" He yelled to the turtle.

The turtle turned the ships wheel as the rest of the crew lowered the sails. The ship started moving forward and away from the Red Crow.

Captain Endo dodged a hit from Saigon's fist, the second hit went through the wooden door of the captains quarters. Captain Endo swung the armor braking sword and Saigon blocked it with his left arm.

"Ahhh!" He yelled and looked at his arm where a cut was visible.

"You actually found a sword that can Pearce my skin."

"Captain, if your not to busy we should go because your ship is leaving." Noted Mr. Small.

"Your crew is leaving, but we both know that keeping me alive is a costly mistake." Captain Saigon said with a grin.

Captain Endo stood there thinking about what he should do.

"Now would be a good time to jump ship!" Mr. Small yelled from the edge of the ship.

Captain Endo turned around and ran for it. He and Mr. Small then jumped from the one ship to the other. When they touched down they bent their knees and rolled.

"Get her up to maximum speed, now!" The turtle ordered.

All the sails were dropped and the ship made a speedy getaway.

"Should we follow them?" Asked Zadok.

"Repair the ship and remove the dead weight. We'll meet them again."

Captain Endo slowly got to his feet. He stood in the middle of the ship and looked all around him. His crew was reduced to a handful of men. Only then did it hit him that he had lost his best friend in that fight. He dropped the large sword on the deck and looked down. He used his right hand to wipe the sweat off from his forehead.

His gaze then turned to Dante who was sitting down at the edge of the ship with Jamie. Dante was holding his wounded eye while Jamie was cutting off a piece of her clothes to cover his eye.

"Well now, wasn't that a tricky situation. I thought for sure we were gonna be killed." Mr. Small said with a light chuckle, obviously not taking any of this seriously.

Captain Endo paid no mind to him and slowly walked over to Dante and Jamie. As he came closer they both looked up at him.

"Dante. I had no idea that he would do that." Captain Endo said with sympathy.

Dante kept quit as Jamie wrapped the piece of clothes around his eye. When she finished she stood up and walked to where captain Endo left her sword.

"It was my choice to follow you into this. Just tell me this. Has it been worth it so far?" Dante asked looking into the distance.

Captain Endo looked around again, this time taking note of who was left. Gumball sat on the stairs rubbing his head, Carrie was busy wrapping a bandage around Simba's arm and Lexy and Stalker stood by the railing on the port side. Along with them was the turtle by the wheel, the red fox securing the ropes and a large apple checking the cannons. Columbus was inside the captains quarters.

Captain Endo sighed. "How much are you willing to sacrifice for the one you love?"

He then walked to his quarters without giving Dante a chance to reply. Dante watched as he walked off and then looked at Jamie who was now helping the fox.

"Everything." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to do that." Said Lexy to Stalker. "I could have taken care of myself.

Stalker simply shrugged and looked at the horizon.

"Well, at least I know I can count on you." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Stalker's eyes went wide, his cheeks turned red and he was frozen in place, causing Lexy to laugh.

* * *

"Stop! It hurts!" Simba complained as Carrie softly touched his blue eye.

"Your lucky to be alive to feel that pain." Carrie said with concern.

Simba sighed and looked down. "We could have all died, and for what? A single guy is not worth the lives of all the men that died today." He said with rage building up in him.

"Calm down Simba. It will all be over soon."

"I know it will, but how will it end and who will still be alive to she the next day?"

These words hurt Carrie. She is torn between Simba and her cousin, chances are that she may have to end up making a choice she doesn't think she can make.

* * *

" _The worst is behind us, now all that remains is to come to the island."_ Kira said.

Gumball kept quit and decided if you have nothing good to say, then you should just keep it to yourself. He also looked at what remained of the crew and couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. If this is what love does to someone, then he no longer saw the point in it.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**

 **Note:**

The big battle is finally over, but more action is still to come. Let me know what you thought of the battle and how it ended and thanks again for all the views and reviews. They are much appreciated.


	15. Final Destination

"You know captain, once this all over there wont be a single man on these seas that will willingly join your crew after they learned what you've done." Stated Columbus.

The captain was sitting by his desk with him and his chair facing the other way. "Normally I'd take that as a threat. However, since it's coming from you I don't pay any mind to it."

"What do you mean by that captain?" Columbus asked cautiously.

"There are so many ways that this could end or could have ended if we made different choices. It could have been better or it could have been worse." The captain explained.

"One thing did remain the same. Everyone who challenged me ended up the same way."

Columbus became more and more afraid with each word the captain said. "Most of our men suffered the same fiat."

"True, but that was simply the casualties of the battle. Not execution by combat."

"What are you trying to say captain?"

"If your as smart as you think you are, then you should be able to figure it out on your own."

Columbus looked down at the floor for a moment. He was confused and tried to look for an answer. Before he could find it, the captain stood up and turned to face him.

"Make sure the crew receive a well deserved meal tonight." Captain Endo order and watched Columbus as he nodded and left the room.

Columbus closed the door behind him as he got out. His mouth dropped at just how bad it was. He knew most of the men wouldn't survive, but he didn't think so little would remain. He was hiding inside the captains quarters the whole time and saved himself from witnessing the horrors of the massacre.

"What happens next?"

Columbus turned to his right to face Gumball who seemed exhausted from all the fighting. "This is where you come in. Only you with the help of Kira can find the island."

"I thought it was going to be something like that."

"A part of me hopes you wont find it. For all of our sake's."

"And if I were you, I wouldn't say something like that out loud. Remember what happened the last time you made the captain angry." Gumball whispered.

Then it dawned of Columbus. With the realization that just came to mind he knew that his chances of survival were now almost non-existent.

"Are you alright?" Gumball asked seeing the fearful expression on Columbus's face.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." Columbus lied.

"Hey Gumball!" Called the red fox. "We need some help over here." He said from the stairs going below deck.

"Be there in a second." Gumball told the fox and he went back down. Gumball then turned back to Columbus. "Chances are most us wont make it, so ask yourself what would you rather die for. Another mans cause or your own?"

Gumball left him and went below deck leaving Columbus to really take in what he said.

The next morning came and the crew managed to somewhat recover from the previous day. Gumball was the first to wake up and was standing outside by the port side railing. He was deep in his thoughts going through everything that has happened since he joined these pirates.

" _To much thinking can be a bad thing, especially if you enter your deeper thoughts."_ Said Kira.

" _So what's the next step?_ " Gumball asked her shrugging off her interruption.

" _There is a reason no one can find this island. Hundreds of years ago the Mayans claimed it as their own. And on it they found a rare magical element that they saw as a gift from the gods. Using this element they created three artifacts."_ Kira explained.

" _The first artifact is the locator, which was hidden, but then found by Saigon. The second one is the trapper, which was used to imprison me. And finally the third one is the concealer, which is used to hid the island from plain sight."_

Gumball was confused, amazed and worried all at the same time. " _So how do we find it without the locator?"_

" _Listen carefully and I will tell you not only how to find it, but also how to survive on it."_

Dante and Simba were the next ones to get out from below deck. They took in the morning air and looked out at the endless sea.

"The morning breeze isn't what it used to be." Said Simba.

"Your right. There's hardly any body odors in it." Dante chuckled.

"I'm serious." Simba said sternly.

"I know you are, but that's the reality of it. Everyone in this job dies at some point. It's not the first time a captain led his whole crew to their deaths. The only difference is that there was usually a promise of riches for the everyone and not just the captain." Dante explained.

"So lets say we do survive. What then? We hardly have anything to our names and we wont be profiting from this either."

Dante didn't have an answer to that. In all honesty he hasn't actually thought about that. "We go our separate ways." He shrugged.

Simba wasn't satisfied with that answer. "That's it?"

"Yes. You and Carrie can go back to Nassau and live a normal life. Me and Jamie, well there's always jobs available for people like us. Captain Endo and Kira get their lives back, Gumball goes back to the small vising dock with that girl of his. And Lexy seems to be very fond of Alex. The only people I don't know about is the fox and the apple."

Simba seemed to accept this a bit more now. By the off chance they make it he and Carrie get a life together, a normal life without all of this. He didn't care about riches or anything like that. One thing did come to mind though.

"What about Columbus?"

Dante looked in another direction. "He'll go back to the lake in Nassau."

Simba was confused with Dante's body actions that didn't correspond with what he was saying, but he decided to shrug it off. He still had more important things on his mind.

Gumball walked passed them straight to the captains quarters and knocked on the door. After a few moments of waiting the captain opened it and looked at Gumball expecting something. Gumball explained something to him which immediately caught his attention. He went back in side closing the door behind him.

Gumball then walked up to Simba and Dante. "We'll be there by tomorrow."

Dante and Simba looked at each other and back at Gumball.

"Then as usual we better make these last few days worth it. It may very well be our last opportunity." Simba said to Dante and Gumball who nodded in return.

The ship sailed on throughout the day on course with what is most possibly it's final destination. Gumball was busy swapping the deck with a mop and a bucket of water next to him. This was the job he never wanted to have to do again, but since there wasn't really anyone else left that was willing to do it he decided to do it himself.

"You might hate it, but you look peaceful doing it." Stated Lexy as she walked up to him.

Gumball dipped the mop in the bucket and brought it back out again soaking wet to continue mopping. "It's nice to just take it easy again."

"You weren't really meant for this way of life."

"No, but I didn't have much of a choice."

"You remember that night back in Nassau? When you had a bit to much to drink."

Gumball stopped mopping and thought back on the night. "I remember most of it." He chuckled.

"When we were still in the bar you talked about your dad." Lexy asked with a more serious tone.

Gumballs muscles stiffened and he tightened his grip on the mop.

"You never said what happened."

"Why the sudden interest?" Gumball asked trying to avoid the question.

Lexy sighed and took a step closer to Gumball. "I can't explain it, but ever since the day we first met I felt like... I don't know."

Gumball took note of what she said and although it didn't make much sense he could still relate considering he also felt something that day.

"I'd like to know more about you and your parents. Where you were born, who your mom was and so on."

Gumball looked at her straight in the eyes and it was obvious from his expression that he had a heavy weight on his shoulders. "I... I never knew my mom. Me and my dad moved to Kingston shortly after I was born."

He cleared his throat and broke eye contact. "I wasn't told why we moved, but it might have had something to do with his job. Every time he went out I had to stay behind on my own and fend for myself."

"Is this why you had a dagger?" Lexy asked.

"I needed something to defend myself with. I didn't mind being on my own though, I managed to survive and learn a few tricks as well."

Lexy spread a small smile across her face as the story still seemed calm for now. "Did you have any friends?"

"A few, but they came and left as time went by. I even had a thing with one or two of the girls there." Gumball smirked.

Lexy raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked in a manner that would imply that she didn't believe him.

Gumball chuckled. "Of course. But all good things come to an end I guess." Gumball swallowed and considered whether or not he should go on.

"It's okay if you don't want to continue right now." Lexy said trying to ease him.

Gumball took a deep breath of air and let it out again. "Okay. Thanks Lexy."

"I'll be in the crows nest if you need me. Someones got to keep an eye out." She patted him on the back and walked away while Gumball continued with what he was doing.

The day went on with the remaining crew talking among each other, sharing stories of their past adventures.

"So there we were fighting for our lives against a Spanish Man O War. We didn't stand a chance so we had no choice but to haul wind and get out of there before they sent us down to Davy Jones locker." Explained the red fox that everyone came to know as Roy.

They drank out the last bit of rum and sang pirate shanties as if their was no tomorrow. Even Columbus joined in and decided to forget about his worries for at least one day. The captain remained in his quarters and focusing only on his mission while the cheers and laughter went on outside.

* * *

The next morning arrived. "Land ho!" Shouted Mr. Small from the deck. He was the only man who could hold down his drink, considering he was used to being spaced out. The rest had a harder time getting up.

Gumball laid against the wall with one arm resting on a crate and a bit of drool dripping from the mouth. When he heard the call he slowly opened his eyes and looked around to try and get his bearings. "Not again."

He tried hard to get up and when he did he leaned on the wall to help balance himself.

"Come on Gumball." Said Dante and walked up to Simba to tap him on the shoulder.

Simba woke up and looked at Dante. "What's going on?"

Dante didn't stay to explain, he simply went up to the deck followed by a hungover Gumball. Simba than looked to his right to see Carrie sleeping next to him with her head snuggled into his shoulder. "What happened last night?" He asked trying to remember.

On the deck everyone started to gather around and the captain took his place by the wheel.

"Well shiver me timbers." Said Roy as they all stared at the island.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**

 **Note:**

Finally the next chapter has arrived. Anyway as you might be able to tell by now the story is on it's final leg. I've gone through the story again and I just felt like I could have done more, but I'm still new at this so yeah. Still, I really did enjoy writing this and I wondered if I should end it completely. So I set up a poll where I ask you whether or not you would like a sequel. I will then make my decision based on the votes which will close at the end of the month. Thank for reading, vote and please let me know what you think.


	16. The island

**Note:**

Hello everyone and welcome to the second last chapter for this story. It's been a long voyage and the seas have been rough, but we're finally coming to the last bit.

 **Enjoy**

The island was in clear view of everyone and they all gazed at it as though it was their final destination. Captain Endo walked up to the front end of the ship and placed his hands the railing. He couldn't believe it, he was now within reach of his love whom his been chasing for so long now.

He turned around and faced his crew. "Take whatever weapon you can carry without slowing you down." The crew looked at each other and did as they were commanded.

* * *

Captain Endo,Mr. Small, Gumball, Dante, Columbus, Simba, Roy, Alex, Lexy and Jamie arrived by boat and left the apple and turtle with the ship. Dante and Gumball dragged the boat onto the shore so it wouldn't be taken into the sea.

"Alright Mr. Small, lead the way." Captain Endo said to him.

"S-shouldn't you take the lead and I'll point the way from behind." Mr. Small suggested with the fear quite visible on his face.

Captain Endo looked at him with a serious expression for a moment. Then, without a word he took the lead through a pathway in between the trees. Everyone else followed him into the deep dark forest. As they walked on Dante started to feel strange, he had a feeling he hasn't experienced in a long time.

He felt the area where his red eye use to be start to itch and he couldn't help but rub it a little with his hand.

"You shouldn't scratch it like that." Said Jamie who was walking behind him.

"I know. It just suddenly started itching." Dante said. "Couldn't help it, but I'll stop."

This earned him a smile from Jamie. The last three in the row were Roy, Lexy and Alex. Roy in particular was skeptical about their surroundings. "Anyone else feel like something bad's about to happen?"

"If Mr. Small who's a native to the island feels uneasy, then I can't help but think your right." Lexy responded taking in their surroundings.

"The only people still important to this whole thing is Gumball, Mr. Small and Carrie." Roy started. "So if you get a chance, get out of here and don't look back. Because beyond this point everyone else is expendable."

Lexy looked at Alex with a worried expression and then down at the ground as they kept walking. Suddenly captain Endo stood still and looked of into the forest. Everyone turned their attention to the same direction.

"It's not what I think it is, right?" asked frozen in place.

"Slowly get down and stay as still as you possibly can." Ordered captain Endo.

They crouched down and didn't move any muscle other then the ones they needed to breathe. They were watching and waiting for something only captain Endo and new was their. A crackling sound could be heard in the same direction, one that sounded like the snapping of twigs.

Dante's eye started itching again and even burned. He tried to hold it in for as long as he could but it was just to much. He ripped off the band aid around his eye revealing a red eyeball forming there. The movement attracted the attention of whatever was hiding in the forest.

"Shit!" Said captain Endo. "Make a run for it!"

He got up and ran into the trees followed by Mr. Small. The rest looked at them then scattered into the forest as well. An ear bursting shriek was heard and something started coming after them.

"What's chasing us!?" Asked Simba.

"It doesn't matter kid! Just run!" Yelled Mr. Small.

"It's getting closer!" Yelled Gumball as the large creature approached them.

Dante quickly took out one of his throwing knifes and threw it at the creature. The hit was direct, but it did not slow it down. In fact the creature came charging even faster now.

"You just made in angry!" Shouted Simba.

Alex pulled out his pistols as he was running and held it in front of him. After a moment of thought he stopped dead in his tracks, turned and fired. The bullets hit the creature and it shrieked in pain. It started to growl as it walked forward revealing itself. The creatures head looked like a crocodiles, but had no eyes and had armor plating on its forehead. Its body was gray and looked like that a wolf.

Everyone stopped and turned around to see what was about to happen. The creature stood still and observed it's pray with the two bullet holes visible on it's left shoulder.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Jamie. "And what is it waiting for?"

"It's the islands second most feared predator." Stated Mr. Small. "And it's waiting on it's pack."

"It's pack?" Jamie asked feeling the shivers going down her spine.

Gumball grabbed hold of his sword and slowly removed it. The creature seemed to notice this and ready itself to charge him. Before it could another of the same type of creature jumped out of the woods onto Roy, pining him down to the ground.

"Shit!" He shouted.

He managed to get out his sword and slice the creatures stomach open, causing blood to pour out on him.

The first creature then charge at Stalker instead. Stalker sheathed his pistols, but was unable to take out his sword in time. The creature bit onto his arm and in response Stalker wrapped his tail around the creatures neck and pulled it off. A bite mark was left on his arm afterwards and he grabbed it in pain.

"We need to get out of here!" Shouted Carrie.

Just than three more jumped out in front of them and one more from the side. This one was darker in color and noticeably bigger then the rest. It was the packs alpha. It's growl created an almost vibrating effect as it looked at each of the them.

"What are your orders captain?" Asked Roy, with his sword in his right hand and pistol in his left.

"They don't look so tough, we can take them." Said Gumball.

Before captain Endo could respond the creatures charged at them. One went for Stalker, another for Gumball, Roy, Columbus and the alpha aimed for Mr. Small. Captain Endo had to make a decision and decided on the one he was ready to make from the moment they got here.

Stalker extended his wings to make himself look bigger which did cause the creature to stop it's charge and stand in front of him, growling and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Roy fired a shot at the creature coming for him, but this did not slow it down much. Just as the creature jumped at him he got out of the way and sliced the side of the creature as it went past him.

Columbus had no idea what to do and froze in place. Jamie pushed him out of the way just in time and was in turn pushed down by the creature. It tried to bite her, but she stabbed it with her hidden just just below it's throat. The creature got off of her and shrieked in pain, before receiving a bullet in the head by Lexy's pistol.

The alpha Stopped it's charge and looked behind him. He then turned and ran into the forest followed by it's pack. Everyone was surprised by the sudden retreat.

"That's all you got you son's of bitches!?" Yelled Roy pleased with how things turned out.

Captain Endo however didn't look happy at all. He walked over to were Columbus was getting up from the ground. He looked over at Roy, who quickly lost his smile at the sight of Endo's serous expression. Roy looked at him curiously and kept a tight grip on his sword. Columbus seemed both confused and afraid at the same time as he looked from one to the other.

"Those things will be back." Started captain Endo. "We can only hope to slow them down. Roy, get rid of your shirt. The blood will only attract more predators."

Roy nodded and removed his shirt, leaving his muscular upper body exposed. Captain Endo then turned to Columbus. "You still have that pistol loaded?"

"Y-yes captain." Said Columbus fearfully and swallowed.

"Good." Captain Endo kicked him to the ground, removed his sword and stabbed Columbus in the left shoulder.

"Aaahhhhh!" Columbus screamed in pain.

"What the hell!?" Said Jamie.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" Asked Carrie.

Dante, Gumball, Simba and Roy said nothing as they had a feeling this might happen. Mr. Small looked sad and stared off the other direction.

Lexy was about to say something when Stalker held his arm out in front of her and shacked his head. She looked at him for a moment and then down at Columbus. She was mad, but decided to remain quiet.

Captain Endo pulled out the sword and looked at Columbus as he held his shoulder with his other arm. "Used that bullet wisely." Said Endo and started walking away.

"That's it!" Shouted Jamie. "I'm done with this shit!"

Captain Endo stopped and looked at her. "Then leave, but there's no other way off this island then my ship, which you wont be using."

"I'll take my chances with the forest." She turned her gaze at Dante who stared back at her with his red eye now fully restored.

He helped Columbus back up and supported his weight over his shoulders. "Let's get you out of here."

Jamie smiled at Dante then looked around at everyone else. "This is were we split up. You can come with me and Dante or you can stay with a mad man who's ready to kill all of you for his own means."

Everyone looked from one till the other. Simba stepped over to them. He looked over at Carrie waiting for her to make up her mind. This was the moment she knew would soon come. She had to choose between her cousin and the man she had fallen in love with. So many have died for this cause and their deaths would be in vain if she did not complete her task.

Then again who else still had to die for this to happen. If she turned around now she could still have her life back and more. "I'm sorry captain. I've lost enough and I'm not going to stand by as you kill off my friends."

She floated over to Dante them, followed soon after by Lexy and Stalker. All that was left was Gumball, Roy and Mr. Small.

"So Gumball, where do you stand?" Asked captain Endo.

"With my crew." He said and walked over to them.

Captain Endo stared at them and nodded. "Everyone who turns against me dies." He looked off into the forest and back at them again. "But when your whole crew turns against you your no longer a captain."

"So what I'm I?" He looked at his hands and thought back on the events that brought him here. All the blood spilled because of him and by his own sword. "I've become a monster."

He walked up to Gumball and presented him with his sword. "I promised you a ship kid. This is your crew now."

Gumball took the sword from him and after that he walked of into the forest. Mr. Small watched as he did so feeling as if he'd betrayed his friend by letting him go alone.

Gumball observed the sword in silence and no one seemed to mind Endo's sudden departure. In fact some even felt relieved that he finally left.

"What are your orders captain?" Asked Roy.

"Lets leave this place and get back to the ship." Gumball said as he observed the sword. In one hand it felt weird to be referred to as captain, but just like being a pirate felt right, being a pirate captain felt like destiny. Maybe he was wrong about not being cut out for this life.

Jamie sighed. "He just gave it up. You'd think he'd try to stop us or something."

"This is were his heart belongs now." Stated Mr. Small. "I think for the first time in years his finally had a sense of peace and he doesn't want to risk losing it."

* * *

Back at the ship the turtle stood by the ships starboard side railing looking at the ship. He took the moment to just relax and listen to the waves as they gently hit the side of the ship, rocking it slightly. He took a deep breath and let it out again. He then turned around to look at the seemingly unending ocean.

However, something caught his eye. He leaned against the railing and stuck his head out as far as he could. It looked like a ship, quite a large one at that, but no one knew the location of this place. His eyes grew wide and he ran to the ships wheel to get the spyglass. He picked it up and used it to look at the ship.

"Oh no." He said in a soft tone. The Red crow had come after them and was now only two or so hours away. "She's coming fer blood."

* * *

Gumball and his crew finally made it back to shore were their boat was waiting for them. Carrie looked at the ship as they went to the boat and noticed the turtle waving his hands wildly in the air trying to signal them.

She tapped Gumball on the shoulder. "Look." She said and pointed at the turtle. "His trying to tell us something."

Gumball looked at him as he seemed to point into the distance. Gumball turned his gaze to were the man was pointing and he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"No." He whispered. "No, no. No!"

Everyone saw what he was looking at and started to feel worried. This was bad, their worst enemies are on their way and they were left with almost no man power. In addition the only one of them who stood a chance again Saigon had left them and their new captain was inexperienced, hardly trained and had in an unfamiliar place. Things looked bleak at best.

With a bit of hesitation Roy asked him. "What are your orders captain?"

That question actually scared the blue feline. "I don't know." He swallowed in fear.

"We have to either fight them here or try and out run them." Said Carrie. "But then we have to hurry before we lose our window of opportunity."

"We can't" Columbus. "If we don't stop them now, they'll never stop coming after us. We have to finish it."

"You can't be serious." Said Lexy. "We barely survived last time."

"Either way we'll have to fight them. It's just a matter of finishing it now or prolonging the inevitable." Said Columbus.

"Dante?" Said Gumball.

"Yes captain?"

"You come from this place. So how well do you and Mr. Small know it?" Asked Gumball still looking at the massive ship coming there way.

"Well enough I suppose." Dante shrugged. "Why?"

"We can't fight them out at sea. Our only option is to use the island to our advantage." Gumball explained.

He turned his around and looked at Stalker. "Stalker, fly over to the ship and tell the others to come here."

Stalker nodded and flew to the ship. Gumball sighed, he had a massive burden on his shoulders now and everyone's lives now depended on his decisions.

 **Credits:**

 **Dante: Dante Watterson**

 **Saigon: Dante Watterson**

 **Lexy: Lexboss**

 **Endo: ArcLight Fire77**

 **Kira: Arclight Fire77**

 **Simba: Lionroar123**

 **Columbus: The Double U**

 **All TAWOG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**

 **side characters and other OC's me**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Dante watterson for giving me some ideas.**

 **Story Inspired by:**

 **Assassin creed Black Flag**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **and my general love for pirate themed stories**

 **Note:**

The next, or rather last chapter shouldn't take to long to come out. Again I want to thank everyone who viewed, reviewed and allowed me to use their OC's. Thank you all very much!Let me know what you thought of this chapter and have a good day/night.


End file.
